Su sombra
by Nakokun
Summary: Continuación de Mi sombra. Clockwork no ha perdido sus recuerdos, y Danny tampoco. Aunque haya muerto, pasa poco tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus, y el maestro del tiempo no dejará que nada le impida protegerlo. REESCRITO Y EDITADO DESDE EL CAP 4.
1. Sueños y realidad

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

1: Sueños y realidad

.-.

Se levantó con la sensación de haber tenido el mismo sueño de nuevo. Un sueño largo pero del que siempre recordaba pocas cosas. Un fantasma de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, una familia con una hija mayor y un hijo menor, un motociclista desarreglado (y era algo suave decirle así), un hombre adulto en una cama haciéndole... bueno, prefería no recordar esa parte.

Y el brujo chino. Era una de las últimas cosas que recordaba. El brujo chino tomando su muñeca y mordiéndole, para beber su sangre. Después, sólo tenía en la cabeza la figura de ése chico fantasma, con la mirada perdida, bajo el agua.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía ver.

Pero no se sentía del todo triste. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que se despertaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien.

Se desperezó, sentado en su cama, y se frotó los ojos, bostezando. Apagó el despertador que seguía sonando sobre su mesa de luz y se puso las pantuflas antes de agarrar su ropa y de irse al baño. Se dio una ducha y terminó de despertarse, aunque la mezcla de sentimientos seguía presente. Cuando volvió a su pieza, ya añado y vestido, tendió su cama y buscó medias y zapatillas.

Se sentó en la cama un momento, mirando su reloj. Faltaba rato para entrar a la escuela, así que se quedó pensando unos momentos. El sueño tenía que significar algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Era su futuro?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Tenía que ir a la escuela, y ya se la iba a hacer tarde. Bajó a la cocina y tomó un desayuno liviano: no creía poder soportar más que un té con leche y unas tostadas con queso. Fue a mirarse por última vez en el espejo, y no vio nada extraño: era un chico normal, blanco, ojos verdes y pelo marrón hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Se hizo una coleta antes de salir de su casa, cerrándola con llave.

-Oh, Diosa- suspiró mientras caminaba hacia le edificio -¿por qué sueño ésas cosas?-

"¿Y por qué me siento excitado al ver a ése hombre teniendo sexo con un muchacho que debe ser de mi edad?" pensó, algo sonrojado. Por más que viera a otro chico –de pelo negro- con ése hombre, estaba convencido que era él mismo. Y debería sentir algo por eso, pero le parecía casi natural, y que le pareciera natural era natural para él.

Y no lo entendía.

-Buenos días, nadie- murmuró, cuando llegó a su aula. Las pocas personas que había allí ni siquiera se voltearon a verlo. Él ni se molestó: después de todo, no había nadie se su especie ahí.

Se sentó en su banco y sacó las carpetas destinadas a su primera clase. Cuando sonó el timbre, los alumnos entraron al trote, haciendo el barullo cotidiano y retrasando la clase cinco minutos. Eso le molestaba, tanto a él como al profesor Lancer, quien ya había entrado al aula, pero era inútil intentar razonar con la "frívola adolescencia"

-Bien clase, creo que ya se han enterado que éste será mi último año frente a alumnos- un "¡bien!" se oyó en el fondo, pero el profesor no le prestó atención –así que espero que demuestren que los adolescentes de hoy piensan en algo más que en frivolidades y hormonas-

"Han sido más de treinta y cinco años al frente de la enseñanza secundaria. He tenido alumnos que me han llenado de orgullo, y otros que me han decepcionado. Espero que se tomen en serio su educación, y se esfuercen en sus exámenes. Cada una de las cosas que les enseñamos aquí les serán de utilidad como base para sus estudios superiores, y para ciertas situaciones de la vida- recorrió con la vista a la clase, encontrándose con pocos rostros atentos al frente –Y espero que las apariencias engañen, en este caso"

Después de eso, empezó a pasar asistencia.

-Thompson, Evan-

-Presente- dijo Evan, aún pensando en su sueño.

-La mascota del profe- dijo un chico rubio y corpulento, a sus espaldas.

-Señor Baxter, cuide su lenguaje, o nútralo con palabras más adecuadas- dijo el profesor.

-Si señor- dijo el alumno, con voz falsa.

La clase empezó, pero Evan, por primera vez, no prestó atención. La clase de literatura era su favorita, y el profesor Lancer era apasionado por su profesión, pero había algo que no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza. Algo se le estaba escapando. Recordaba vagamente una figura que cambiaba de niño a joven, y de joven a anciano y otra vez a niño, aunque no podía precisar en qué parte de su sueño estaba. O quizás estaba en todas partes pero no lo había visto.

Cuando terminó la clase miró por la ventana, distraído, sin preocuparse por levantarse de su banco. Después de todo, no tenía necesidad de salir al patio, porque allí estaría Max Baxter, jugador estrella del equipo de la escuela, presumiendo de cualquier tontería, esperando para burlarse de él. Quizás le volviera a echar en cara que su padre, el gran Dash Baxter, era un jugador estrella de un equipo que estaba por entrar a la liga nacional, y que él, su hijo mayor, estaba destinado a se su sucesor, y a superarlo. Y que el padre de Evan sólo lo veía una semana al mes, cuando tenía suerte.

Evan sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo y, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, espero un par de minutos. No había oído nada, pero había una... _algo_ que le hacía sentir que era mejor quedarse quieto por un rato si quería saber qué era. Se quedó mirando la ventana, con la vista perdida en su reflejo y lo que había mas allá, hasta que giró su cabeza hacia arriba del pizarrón.

No supo por qué miró el reloj que estaba allí, pero de algo estaba seguro: había visto a alguien reflejarse en el reloj. Alguien quien había desaparecido, sorprendido por su movimiento repentino. Alguien de piel verde, y con una capucha... ¿celeste? ¿violeta?

Pero había estado ahí.

.-.

Cuando por fin volvió a su casa, seguía pensando en ése ser que había visto en el reloj. Porque estaba seguro que había alguien ahí o, por lo menos, su reflejo. No había nadie frente al reloj, ni nada que pudiera cuasar ése reflejo. Y su fuera una persona, no tendría la piel verde.

Quizás fuera un fantasma, pensó, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Un fantasma que estaba vigilándolo pórquele iba a decir que él era en realidad un elegido para salvar... algo. Le iba a decir que tenía un gran poder, un potencial escondido, cualquier cosa, y que tenía que cumplir una misión. Y mientras la cumplía, iba a encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera, que no lo lastimara ni se burlara de su familia... Si es que se podía decir que la tenía.

Entró en su casa, tan solitaria como cuando salió. Su madre era una ejecutiva en una empresa multinacional de turismo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en otros países, hablando en otros idiomas y hablándole por teléfono cada noche. Su padre, en cambio, era reportero gráfico y en ése momento estaba en Canadá, cubriendo un encuentro de naciones para luchar contra la pobreza, o algo así.

Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, triste. No le gustaba estar solo, pero no tenía otra salida. Sus padres lo querían, pero no podían dejar de trabajar. Cada vez que volvían se sentía feliz, pero a veces pasaba un mes hasta que lo volvía a ver, y si bien les había dicho que quería ir con ellos, se habían negado. Su padre iba a lugares peligrosos y no quería poner en riesgo su vida, y su madre sabía que su hijo no resistiría tantas vacunas y precauciones para ir a los países a los que ella iba. Eso sin contar con que dejaría de ir a la escuela, y no confiaban del todo en la educación vía internet.

-Podrás venir con nosotros cuando hayas terminado la escuela- le había dicho su madre, cuando cumplió dieciséis. Una semana después de la fecha, porque sólo en ése día estaban los tres juntos.

De eso distaban tres meses. Evan se aplicaba todo lo que podía para terminar la escuela lo más rápido posible, y alejarse de toda la población-masa que lo rodeaba. El no seguir la tendencia de la mayoría tenía su consecuencias, pero prefería estar solo a ser uno de ellos. Se despegó de la puerta y fue a prepararse la merienda, sin muchas ganas.

Le faltaba algo.

Y no eran amigos o un novio –ya tenía bien claro que no le gustaban las chicas- sino algo más... personal. Íntimo si se quería, pero le faltaba algo. No tenía tarea ni apetito, pero tenía que comer algo, así que se llevó un vaso con yogurt a su pieza.

Se echó en la cama y empezó a leer. Tenía bibliotecas enteras llenas de cientos de libros que había leído de cabo a rabo. Quizás porque en ésos libros, se podía llegar a un final feliz. No sonrió cuando recordó algo que le había dicho su madre, medio en broma "Nos pedías tanto que te leyéramos cuando eras chico, que te enseñamos a leer antes de los cinco años" Había empezado a leer a los cuatro.

Y no había parado desde ése entonces.

Cerró el libro poco después de abrirlo. Decir que se sentía solo era quedarse corto. No encontraba motivos para seguir de ésa manera, y no iba a venir su hada madrina para cumplirle tres deseos, ni un semi-gigante a decirle que era mago, ni un vampiro que quería que él fuera su Portador, ni alguno de sus compañeros que necesitara un hombro para llorar, ni su príncipe azul a enamorarlo y hacerle sentir que podría ser amado, así como tampoco iban a venir sus padres a decirle que se iban a quedar con él en vez de irse a Indonesia.

.-.

Lo primero que se preguntó Evan al despertarse fue la hora. Estaba oscuro, y él se había quedado dormido después de haber llorado. Odiaba hacerlo, pero ya no le importaba; después de todo, nadie iba a reprochárselo. Porque no había nadie cerca de él.

Se acordó de Oliver, el estudiante de intercambio que había venido a su escuela desde Francia, un año atrás. Era alto, delgado, con un estilo interesante de vestir, culto, amable y totalmente homosexual. En los primeros días, Evan sólo lo miraba, curioso, hasta que Oliver se le acercó y empezaron a hablar. El francés lo hacía sentir bien, y tardó poco en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado. Tirando a la mierda todo prejuicio, e ignorando las posibles consecuencias de su accionar, se lo dijo a Oliver. Él se mostró muy apenado, diciéndole que ya tenía un novio en Francia, y que lamentaba haberlo hecho ilusionarse.

Tres semanas después, Oliver regresó a Francia, dándole un beso en los labios y diciéndole que lamentaba el haberlo hecho sufrir. Evan sabía que era sincero, pero el dolor de haber sido rechazado por su primer amor aún le dolía. Oliver le había dado su primer beso, y le había hecho sentir lo que era estar enamorado, por lo cual le estaba muy agradecido pero...

No se había vuelto a enamorar.

Y tampoco creía que alguien pudiera enamorarse de él.

-Hey, mundo. Si me muero, ¿sentirías algo?- preguntó al aire.

Y sabía la respuesta.

.-.

.-.

Y al final, a pedido de las lectoras –y mediando las amenazas para que lo continuara- decidí hacer la segunda parte de cierto fanfic conocido por todas. Este primer capítulo lo escribo antes de publicar el último capítulo de "Hijo del Agua" –que ya está escrito desde hace días- para que vean que no pierdo el tiempo. El pequeño detalle es que en las próximas cuatro o cinco semanas voy a enfrentarme a muchos parciales y a varios finales, así que espero poder actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Muerte y resurrección

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

2: Muerte y resurrección

.-.

Si algo no quería Evan, era sufrir. Ya bastante había sufrido de soledad, desde chico, y no quería seguir. Quizás el Sr. Lancer, la bibliotecaria y el dueño de la librería en donde se compraba sus libros notaran su ausencia, por no creía que nadie más lo hiciera. Sabía bien que los espíritus que morían por suicidio no encontraban la paz y se lamentaban por mucho tiempo el haberlo hecho, pero tarde o temprano reencarnaban.

Quizás por eso tenía ésos sueños. Quizás él había sido ése chico de pelo negro y ojos azules en su vida pasada. Quizás ése chico había muerto por amor, para salvar al de pelo blanco. Quizás había vivido en ésa misma ciudad, Amity Park, esperando volver a encontrarse algún día.

Pero ya estaba harto de esperar. Si todo eso era cierto, entonces estaba destinado a amar y perder en todas sus reencarnaciones. Debía ser su karma. Y no pensaba demorar más su siguiente vida, si es que volvía a nacer algún día. La casa, de dos pisos, era demasiado grande, y sólo le recordaba su soledad con sus espacios vacíos de presencia humana. Pero ésa sería la última vez que lo sentiría.

Buscó un cuchillo afilado en la cocina. Sabía que iba a doler, pero también sabía que iba a pasar rápido. Escribió a mano una nota en la que decía que no quería vivir así, sin amar ni ser amado, y que no podía soportar más el estar solo. Volcó su corazón en el papel, y lo dejó pegado a la heladera con una imán, bien visible. Fue al baño, dejando abierta la puerta para que pidieran encontrarlo, en un par de días, si es que sus padres volvían como habían prometido.

No más meses pretendiendo ser lo suficientemente maduro como para soportar quedarse solo por semanas. No más chicos idiotas que no veían más allá de lo que se le ponía delante de las narices. No más sueños que le recordaran cosas que aumentaban su dolor. No más cuentos de hadas que le hacían morir de a poco, esperando algo que no iba a llegar. No existían ni las hadas ni los vampiros ni los fantasmas ni los milagros ni los príncipes azules ni alguien que pudiera llegar a amarlo.

Se cortó primero la mano derecha, sintiendo el dolor cuando llegó casi hasta el cartílago. La sangre empezó a fluir, y tomó el cuchillo para cortarse la otra muñeca. El mismo dolor que antes, pero aumentado por el esfuerzo de usar su otra muñeca. Dejó caer el cuchillo al interior de la bañera, frente a la cual se había arrodillado para que su sangre drenara hasta el desagüe. Sus brazos colgaban por el borde, y el fondo de la bañera empezó a teñirse de rojo con rapidez.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, esperando.

¿Por qué no sentía nada en especial? Estaba viendo cómo se moría, pero no sentía nada. No se le pasó su vida frente a sus ojos, ni pensó en si iría al cielo o al infierno, ni en cómo reaccionarían sus padres cuando se enteraran. Quería saber qué pasaría cuando muriera, cuando sus recuerdos se borraran y cuando tendría que elegir qué nueva vida quería tener.

-¿Por qué... elegí esta... vida?-

Tomó conciencia de lo debilitado que estaba cuando habló. Se le empezaba a borrar la vista, y sentía los párpados pesados. No era sueño ni cansancio, sino debilitamiento, y casi se sintió feliz cuando la oscuridad lo abrazó.

.-.

De nuevo ése sueño.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto cuando volvió a soñar ése sueño. Vio al mismo ser de piel verde que había visto en el reloj de su escuela, aunque no recordó qué le decía. No se veía feliz de decírselo al chico de pelo negro (¿Damián se llamaba? ¿Damon? ¿Demian?) después veía al hombre con el que había tenido relaciones, preocupado y con rostro de arrepentido. Y el mago chino, y el chico de pelo blanco...

Y el ser de piel verde.

Fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos. Al ser de piel verde, que tenía una capa y capucha violeta. Tenía un traje extraño, parecía que tenía un reloj de pie en el pecho y llevaba varios relojes en los brazos. Tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo. Lo miraba preocupado, con sus ojos rojos, y pareció tranquilizarse cuando notó que Evan había despertado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó el ser, y Evan cerró los ojos.

-¿Eres quien juzga... las almas... de los muertos?- le preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo.

-No- respondió el otro –Será mejor que no hables. Debes recuperarte-

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué... me estabas... vigilando?- preguntó Evan, pensando bien la última palabra.

-Soy Clockwork- dijo el maestro del tiempo.

-Ah- dijo el chico, tratando de acordarse en dónde lo había oído antes. Y abrió los ojos al recordar –Vos... hablaste con... ése chico... antes que muriera. Antes que... el hechicero chino... lo matara-

Clockwork abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Lo recordaba! ¡Recordaba lo que había pasado! Él había pensado que le tomaría más tiempo o quizás no lo recordaría, pero los hechos le estaban demostrando que la realidad era otra. Así no le costaría tanto explicarle.

-Así es. Él y yo éramos amigos y... nunca lo olvidé- dijo Clockwork.

-¿Y por qué... interviniste en... mi caso?-

-Porque tenías que saber muchas cosas antes de morir-

-¿Y por qué... ahora?-

-Porque no iba a tolerar que murieras sin saberlo, y menos por suicidio- Clockwork lo miró con dureza –No esperaba algo así de ti-

-No me conoce- dijo Evan, empezando a molestarse.

-Sí que te conozco. Te he estado observando desde tu nacimiento y no has recibido el trato que te mereces-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Evan lo miró, extrañado -¿Qué vida me merecía?-

-Una mejor de la que elegiste-

-Por eso quería irme pronto-

-No es la forma, y tenía muchas cosas que decirte-

Evan cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Clockwork estaba a su lado, pero no sabía en dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que parecía estar en una especie de reloj-castillo extraño. De algo estaba seguro: no estaba en Amity Park, y no era algo que se viera todos los días.

-¿En dónde estoy?-

-En la Zona Fantasma, en mi hogar-

Silencio.

-¿Existe? ¿De verdad existe?- preguntó Evan, asombrado -¿Y yo estoy aquí?-

-Así es-

Existía. Un lugar más allá de lo físico existía. Y si ésta era su Zona, los fantasmas también debían existir.

Se había equivocado.

Los fantasmas existían. Y si existían, otros seres también podían existir. Se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo cómo todas su antiguas esperanzas volvían a él. Los milagros pasaban, los fantasmas existían y él seguía vivo. Un sollozo le sacudió el cuerpo, y sintió cómo alguien le tocaba la cara.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Clockwork, preocupado al verlo llorar.

Evan se abrazó al maestro del tiempo sin responder. Dejó escapar años de lágrimas contenidas, sin importarle el dolor en sus muñecas o la posibilidad de ser apartado. Clockwork se sorprendió, pero después lo abrazó, protector, sintiendo cómo una felicidad extraña lo llenaba. No le importaba que los Observadores lo vieran así, porque ya no le importaba lo que dijeran.

Ya había perdido un amor por seguir sus órdenes, y no iba a perderlo otra vez.

.-.

A Clockwork le dolió dejarlo de nuevo en su casa, pero no tenía otra opción. Evan no podía quedarse con él en la Zona Fantasma. El chico no protestó, pero le hizo prometer que regresaría pronto. Al final se decidió y, cuando dejó a Evan en su cama, Clockwork le dio un beso en la frente. El otro no se mostró para nada molesto.

Al regresar a su hogar en la Zona fantasma, Clockwork se encontró con quienes ya suponía: los Observadores. Lo vieron llegar con el ceño fruncido, y sabía que tendrían que hablar largo y tendido. Aguantando un suspiro decidió apurar el trámite.

Les dejó bien en claro que no iba a dejar morir a Evan, y que ya estaba harto de postergarse por seguir sus órdenes. Los Observadores replicaron, furiosos, pero el maestro del tiempo no cedió. Ya había cambiado la historia para satisfacer a otros seres, ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo una vez en su larga existencia? Y no importó qué le dijeran los otros dos, él les aseguró que no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar de opinión. Iba a cuidar de Evan y a contarle toda la verdad, aunque no lo creyera.

.-.

.-.

Es realmente curioso cómo los capítulos de los fanfics de Danny Phantom me salen rápido. Este capítulo y el anterior los escribí la misma tarde (ni siquiera me llevó un día) y hasta podría empezar a escribir el principio del siguiente. Pero mejor me voy a la fiesta de inauguración de la comiquería de mi amiga Usagi, que ya escribí mucho hoy. Y siempre habrá un mañana...

**dannyphantomgirllove**: si no lo entendiste, ya lo entenderás en el siguiente capítulo. Evan todavía va a la escuela y tiene 16 años y pico. Vlad no sé si aparecerá (ahora debe tener como 60 y pico de años) pero Ohei quizás se de una vueltita por aquí. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Shady10**: debería darte una mención honoraria. Prácticamente en todo fanfic que escribí tengo comentarios tuyos. Y muchísimas gracias por las energías, el sábado a la matina tuve el último parcial de la semana... Y todavía me faltan los más difíciles. Y el final de porquería que tengo que aprobar sí o sí... Buaaaaaa. Y ya me fui por las ramas. Ése Pseudo-Danny ya descubrirá ciertas cosas sobre sí mismo y sobre quienes lo rodean. Van a aparecer algunos personajes de otros fanfics de DP, como Drarko. XDDDD Me imagino cómo te debes haber quedado cuando te enteraste de lo del pub cercano a tu casa. Y "Boquitas pintadas" es, también, el título de una canción famosa. Chísimas gracias por tu comentario y por todo tu apoyo, me subes mucho la moral.

**M.G. **: y es que va a haber yaoi en este fanfic, porque no me voy a quedar con las ganas. También supuse que tendría que haberle puesto más cosas, pero fue sólo la introducción. Ya te habrás dado cuenta quién es el ser de piel verde, y me diste una buena idea... Pero ya escribí hasta el capítulo cuatro y sigo con el cinco, así que veremos. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ka**: misteriosa muchacha que me viene a visitar, ¿qué os parece ahora? ¿os he logrado picar? Si tanta curiosidad despierta en vuestra persona, sírvase a leer este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario (y por tu comentario hice el epílogo de "Mi sombra", y por lo mismo nació esta continuación)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Presente y pasado

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

3: Presente y pasado

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Evan se despertó tarde. Era el mediodía, y él nunca se despertaba a ésa hora, era en contra de su naturaleza. Había faltado a la escuela por primera vez en su vida, y no le importaba. Se sentía casi como en un sueño, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba despierto. Después de un rato de pereza se levantó y fue a borrar sus huellas. Limpió la bañera y quemó la nota, agradecido que sus padres no hubieran llegado.

Cuando terminó y decidió hacerse el almuerzo, reparó en los vendajes de sus muñecas. Parecía ser una venda normal, de color blanco, iguales a las que tenía en su botiquín. Fue a revisar, y comprobó que faltaban los elementos necesarios para vendarle las muñecas. Se sintió extraño, aunque no sabía explicarse por qué.

Quizás así se sentía ser querido.

Clockwork cambiaba de aspecto muy rápido, pero se notaba que no era un muchacho joven. Si era un fantasma, debía tener sus buenos años a cuestas, mientras que él sólo tenía dieciséis. Pero ya había tirado todo a la mierda una vez por seguir una esperanza, y ahora no tenía mucho que perder, pero sí mucho por ganar. Después de todo, había llegado en el momento de mayor desesperación, como un ángel de la guarda.

Y los espíritus que te quieren son los que te cuidan.

Sus padres iban a llegar la noche anterior, pero era normal que llegaran con uno o dos días de retraso. Decidió que tenía que hablar con ellos apenas llegaran. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

.-.

Cuando llegó su madre, al día siguiente, lo llenó de besos y abrazos. Le dijo que lo había extrañado a cada momento y que le alegraba verlo bien. No vio los vendajes porque Evan estaba usando muñequeras, cosa que casi nunca usaba. Le pidió que le contara cómo le había ido en la escuela, y Evan le respondió que no había pasado nada en la escuela digno de mencionarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, y le tenía que decir muchas cosas.

Evan no iba a esperar a su padre, quien llegaría, con suerte, en dos días.

-Mamá, tenemos que hablar- le dijo, y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, frente a la mesa.

-¿De qué se trata, querido?- le preguntó ella, intrigada. Su hijo no era muy comunicativo.

-No aguanto más el estar solo durante semanas. No lo soporto, no es justo y me hace mal, y no estoy hablando sólo de mi salud física. No tengo amigos, ni novia, ni grupo de pertenencia-

-Evan, estamos intentando cambiar la situación pero... –

-Hace dos días intenté suicidarme cortándome las venas- se sacó las muñequeras y le mostró las vendas a su madre –No aguanto más la soledad, y ya estaba harto de pensar en las fantasías que leo y en las que me hicieron creer. Me salvó mi ángel de la guarda, quien me vendó y me hizo volver a creer. Si no fuera por él, me habrías encontrado en el baño, con los brazos dentro de la bañera llena de mi sangre. ¿Fui los suficientemente claro?-

La reacción fue la esperada.

.-.

Su padre llegó al día siguiente, alterado como nunca. Evan le contó lo mismo que a su madre, y después de un corto silencio, su padre hizo algo que Evan no le había visto hacer nunca: se puso a llorar. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no demasiado. Suponía que su padre tenía un concepto más elevado de él, creyéndolo más valiente y más maduro. Pero hasta del árbol más fuerte surgen ramas débiles.

No les dijo nada sobre sus sueños, o sobre quién era su ángel de la guarda. No mencionó a Clockwork ni a la Zona Fantasma, porque sabía que pensarían que algo le estaba fallando en su cabeza. Y no le importaba del todo, porque quizás sí le fallara algo. No había conocido otra cosa más que lo que leía en los libros.

Ése mismo día llamaron a sus trabajos y pidieron horarios menos cargados. No hicieron caso a las protestas, lamentos y ofrecimientos, y no cejaron hasta tener horarios más flexibles, aún a costa de tener un puesto inferior, con las consecuencias esperadas. Dinero no les faltaba; aunque siempre habían sido grandes ahorradores, se daban sus gustos de tanto en tanto. No tenían casas en otros lugares y estaban tan poco en su casa que no tenían auto.

Dedicaron toda la semana siguiente a estar con Evan. Lo llevaron a un doctor para que viera sus heridas, y el médico se sorprendió de ver cómo habían sido tratadas. Parecían hechos por un profesional de la salud, según dijo, y Evan sonrió. No le habían dicho cómo se había lastimado así, y no pensaba decírselo. Ya debería haber atendido otros casos así. Ni siquiera mencionó el cartílago: estaba tan sano como antes de haber conocido el cuchillo.

Esperaba a Clockwork todas las noches, acostado en su cama. ¿De dónde salía de la Zona Fantasma? ¿Había alguna puerta que comunicara los mundos? Cuando Clockwork lo trajo a su casa, él estaba dormido, y se había despertado cuando lo puso sobre su cama. ¿De dónde lo conocía a él, un humano normal? ¿Tendría algo que ver que él soñara con ése chico de pelo negro –y su nombre empezaba don D, de eso estaba seguro-? ¿Por qué lo vigilaba? ¿Y qué cosas tenía que saber antes de morir?

Sintió un viento frío a su alrededor, y miró a los lados, hasta que vio a Clockwork atravesando una pared. Sonrió al verlo, y se sentó sobre la cama. El maestro del tiempo llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, sentándose en la cama, siendo correspondido por Evan. El cuerpo del fantasma era frío, pero no le importaba.

-Te extrañé- dijo el chico, sin separarse, después de un rato de silencio.

-Yo también, pequeño, yo también- Clockwork suspiró –Tuve que discutir algunas cosas, pero ya he puesto los puntos en claro-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Evan, mirándolo a los ojos, con algo de confusión y alarma.

-No vivo solo en ése lugar en el que despertaste. Y las otras dos personas no entendían ciertas cosas, así que les aclaré la situación. Me hicieron perder mucho antes, pero ya estoy cansado de eso y no lo iba a soportar más- le dio un beso en la frente –Eres demasiado valioso para mí-

-¿Desde cuando me observas?- le preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio -¿Cómo supiste de mi existencia?-

Clockwork suspiró. Al parecer, se había ilusionado demasiado cuando Evan le había comentado lo de sus sueños. Pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

-¿Recuerdas tus sueños? ¿Ésos en los que aparecía un chico con el pelo negro y ojos azules, y otro con el pelo blanco y ojos verdes?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí-

-Ése chico fue borrado de la memoria de todos los que lo conocieron, incluso de los fantasmas. Pero no de mi memoria. Vivió en Amity Park hace veinte años, y era hijo de dos cazafantasmas, quienes construyeron un portal para comunicarse con la Zona Fantasma. Pero por un accidente con el portal, terminó siendo mitad fantasma, y obtuvo poderes de fantasma. Su nombre era Danny Fentom, pero cuando se transformaba, asumía el nombre de Danny Phantom y tenía el aspecto del chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes-

-¿Eran hermanos?-

-No, pequeño. En el accidente, un simbionte se fusionó con él, y adquirió sus personalidad y aspecto gracias a Danny. Cuando tuvo el poder suficiente se separó de él, y le pidió que le diera un nombre. Danny nombró Allen al simbionte, y se fusionaban para poder seguir combatiendo los fantasmas que querían hacer daño en éste mundo, cosa que Danny ya hacía antes-

"Allen era muy respetuoso con Danny, pero él había sido creado, y su creador no creía que Danny fuera merecedor de Allen, o lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo "vivo". Así que se llevó al simbionte y le borró los recuerdos, reduciéndolo a su estado anterior, sin esencia. Pero para eso, debía borrar su existencia de la memoria de todos los que lo habían conocido. Se necesitaba romper el vínculo entre Danny y Allen, o sino Allen desaparecería incluso como simbionte.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-El vínculo se rompería cuando nada ni nadie lo recordara. Danny no podía olvidarlo, porque Allen era parte de él, y se amaban, porque eran uno solo. Entonces Danny le pidió que lo hiciera olvidar a Allen. Su creador, el hechicero chino con el que soñaste, se negó. Le dijo que todo su ser debería desaparecer, tanto en lo físico como en las memorias de quienes lo conocieran. Así, todo registro de su existencia y de la de Allen y cualquier posibilidad de vínculo mental, se eliminaría. Todo sentimiento o recuerdo se volvería energía, misma que serviría para que Allen sobreviviera hasta encontrar un nuevo ser-

"Pero lo único que ameritaba la eliminación de la memoria de un ser era el suicidio. Danny se dejó matar por Ohei, el hechicero chino, quien bebió su sangre hasta matarlo.

Silencio.

-¿Y qué sucedió entonces?-

-Todos los que lo conocían olvidaron a Danny, los registros físicos de su existencia fueron borrados, y Ohei hizo desaparecer su cuerpo. Pero yo estoy por encima de él, y si bien no pude evitar su muerte, lamenté durante mucho tiempo el no haberle confesado que lo amaba-

"Hasta que Danny reencarnó, hace dieciséis años. Tú eres la reencarnación del mayor héroe de todos los que he llegado a saber. Antes me habían impedido el decírtelo, y luego, obligado por las circunstancias, me guardé lo que sentía por ti. Pero no pienso hacerlo más. Te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti.

Evan intentó asimilarlo todo. Sabía que faltaban detalles, pero la esencia de la historia era esa. Había acertado en sus suposiciones. En su vida pasada había muerto por amor, pero ahora había encontrado alguien que lo amaba.

Pero...

-¿Amabas a quien fui en mi vida pasada?- preguntó, bajando la cabeza.

-Amaba y amo a quien tengo frente a mí, aunque tenga otro nombre y otro rostro- Evan lo miró –Los fantasmas no nos hacemos tanto problema por lo físico-

Evan sonrió y estrechó su abrazo, aliviado.

-Pensaba que esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real- dijo, después de un rato.

-A veces pasan, muy pocas veces, y eso es lo que las hace especiales- dijo, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura –Muy pocas veces-

Algo que Clockwork no había sentido en mucho tiempo empezó a hacerse notar. Para él mismo, al menos, porque Evan parecía no darse cuenta. La visión casi angelical del chico en sus brazos era demasiado etérea para ser verdadera, pero había algo más. Evan tenía el pelo suelto, y Clockwork pasó sus dedos entre las hebras marrones. El chico dio un gemido suave, dejándose hacer.

Casi salta sobre él.

Danny había sido sexy, pero no como la mayoría lo pensaría. Su inocencia era lo que lo hacía sensual, y en Evan se hacía más notorio. Clockwork ardía en deseos de comérselo a besos. De probar su piel transpirada contra la propia y hacerlo morir de placer. Ni siquiera se lo había insinuado a Danny. Pero Evan tenía muchas cosas concentradas de Danny, y quizás algunas de sus habilidades también volvieran.

Como sus poderes fantasma.

Aunque, claro, eso sólo iba a pasar si los necesitaba. ¿Y para qué los necesitaría, si no había nadie que quisiera atacarlo?

.-.

.-.

Costó, pero lo escribí. Un poco más largo que los anteriores, y terminado en un día agobiante, con dolor de cabeza y desastres varios en la facultad (casi le pego una cachetada a un profesor cuando criticaba un trabajo práctico, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho)

**M. G.**: no son exámenes, sino parciales, finales y trabajos a entregar. No saqué 10, pero m fue bien, considerando que tenía tres parciales en un mismo día, seguidos. Tu deseo fue cumplido incluso antes que lo pidieras, este capítulo ya estaba escrito antes de publicar el primero. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**lady-orochimaru**: Danny, ahora Evan, tiene muchas cosas que descubrir, y no sólo las que le ha revelado Clockwork. El fanfic tiene varios capítulos escritos por adelantado pero aún no está terminado, así que falta para el final. Y se tiene más que merecido el final feliz, aunque quienes me conocen saben que mis personajes sufren bastante antes de llegar al final. Van a aparecer más personajes, y va a haber algunas sorpresas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Krystal Elric**: no sabía que estabas del otro lado de la mesa de exámenes... Mirá de las cosas que me vengo a enterar. Clockwork va a ser indispensable en este fanfic, y más cuando cierto personaje regrese exigiendo que se cumpla algún que otro contrato. Y Drarko va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, si todo sale bien. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**dannyphantomgirllove**: ¿y quién dice que Ohei va a ser el malo ésta vez? Hasta el día de la fecha, no se ha manifestado. No sé si ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero Evan es la reencarnación de Danny. Y no dibujé a Evan, pero en dos días terminan todos mis exámenes y voy a subir algo a deviantart. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Me duele la cabeza...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Sentimientos y sensaciones

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

4: Sentimientos y sensaciones

.-.

Esa presencia...

Intentando salir de su estado de duermevela, causado por el agua y el tiempo que había pasado allí, dirigió su atención hacia ésa nueva presencia. En realidad no era nueva, pero pensó que había dejado de existir. Emanaba del mundo humano y, a veces, de la Zona Fantasma, con fuerza. Y cada vez mayor. Sabía de qué ser provenía, y poco a poco, las ideas se conectaron en su cabeza.

Danny.

Danny estaba vivo.

Quizás con otro nombre y otra cara, pero era Danny. Se sorprendió al descubrirlo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y un sentimiento que había sentido la última vez que había estado con él volvió a llenarlo.

Él sabía qué hacer.

.-.

Evan sintió que alguien lo observaba. Miró para todos lados, desconcertado, pero no vio a nadie que lo estuviera mirando. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta su casillero, y no se detuvo cuando sintió algo extraño al tacto en él. Algo que no era físico, sino... energía. Estaba a punto de decirse a sí mismo que era su imaginación cuando se encontró con la botellita sobre sus libros.

Era una botellita pequeña, no mas grande que su puño, con forma circular y de color negro y azul. No, se dijo Evan, cuando la vio mejor, lo que era negro y azul era el contenido. Si no fuera por el pico que sobresalía por arriba, hubiera pensado que era una esfera de cristal de un adivino. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver el contenido (parecía humo líquido) se fijó en qué estaba apoyada.

Había una tarjeta negra bajo la botellita, como las de presentación de profesionales. Evan la tomó, intrigado, y la dio vuelta. En finas letras escarlata estaba escrita una sola frase, y sin ninguna firma a la vista.

"_Espero que te sea útil_"

.-.

Quizás fuera un regalo de Clockwork, pensó Evan, aún desconcertado. Había dejado la botellita en su casillero, y su mente regresaba ahí cada vez que podía. Esperó hasta que todos en la escuela se retiraran, y fue al único lugar que estaba vacío en ése momento: el gimnasio.

Aún no habían cerrado la puerta, lo cual fue una suerte. Evan entró, sigiloso, y fue hacia un costado para examinar la botellita. Descubrió que en un lado de la botella había una sola palabra, que le recordó a Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

"_Bébeme_"

Evan dudaba. ¿Y si era una broma pesada? Volvió a mirar la tarjeta y vio cómo una frase aparecía debajo de la primera, como por arte de magia. Esperó a que todas las letras aparecieran antes de leerla.

"_Un amigo que conocerás dentro de poco_"

Eso le sacó la duda, aunque le había dado nuevas y más grandes. Volvió a mirar la mezcla azul y negra de la botellita, y decidió darle un sorbo. Sólo uno. Si después de eso pasaba algo malo o lo encontraba desagradable, quedaba ahí y se olvidaba del asunto.

Sacó el corcho y una ligera niebla salió del pico. Lo llevó a su nariz y no encontró desagradable el olor: de hecho, le recordaba vagamente a Clockwork. Sonrió y le dio un ligero sorbo, sintiendo el líquido frío y con un ligero sabor amargo. Esperó y no sucedió nada alarmante. La frescura del líquido le llenó el cuerpo, como cuando tomaba agua fresca en un día de mucho calor. Se sentía extrañamente bien, como si su cuerpo, y algo más que su cuerpo, recordara algo olvidado.

Se tomó toda la botellita, y cerró los ojos. Sentía una energía extraña recorrerlo, y el frío de su cuerpo empezó a distribuirse por todo su ser. Lo sentía en sus huesos, bajo su piel y en todo su sistema nervioso. Abrió los ojos y se miró las manos, y vio cómo dos anillos blancos lo rodeaban. Pasaron por sobre su cuerpo y Evan vio, atónito, cómo su ropa cambiaba. Ahora tenía un "traje" similar al de ése chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes. Se llevó las manos al rostro y buscó algo que le sirviera de espejo. Fue hacia las duchas y se quedó helado al ver su reflejo.

Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos verdes.

El recuerdo de una niña-fantasma con el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos se le pasó por la cabeza, pero no le prestó atención. Volvió a mirarse y luego al espejo, tocando su rostro. Era real. Su traje, su pelo, y sus ojos eren reales. Y lo más extraño era que no le extrañaba ése cambio, sino que era... como recordar algo olvidado hace mucho. Cerró los ojos y trató de clamarse.

Miró a todos lados antes de salir de las duchas, asegurándose que nadie lo veía. Había dejado sus cosas debajo de las escaleras que hacían de tribuna, y al parecer, ya habían cerrado el gimnasio. Se dio una palmada en la frente, diciéndose que cómo iba a salir si las puertas estaban cerradas, y fue a buscar sus cosas.

Ya con su mochila puesta, se paró frente a la puerta principal y la tocó con la palma de la mano. Deseó estar del otro lado, pero nada sucedió. Pensó entonces en el aire, pero tampoco funcionó (el aire se podía sentir) Entonces pensó en él mismo volviéndose intangible y pasando al otro lado, y avanzó, sin cerrar los ojos.

Vio cómo su brazo se volvía invisible, y cómo pasaba a través de la puerta. Cuando estuvo afuera, miró hacia atrás y vio que _había sido intangible_ por unos segundos. Miró a su alrededor, y no vio a nadie, y deseó volver a ser visible. Un humo celeste salió de su boca, y sintió algo extraño. Como si lo vigilaran.

-Mejor me voy- dijo el chico, y entonces se preguntó cómo iba a volver con ése especto a su casa. Miró a todos lados y los vio.

Parecían unos pulpos verdes. Eran tres, y flotaban en el aire, emitiendo un brillo extraño. Evan paró en seco y los fantasmas bajaron hasta su altura, emitiendo un sonido que aparentaba ser un "buuuuuuu"

El chico se puso a examinarlos.

Los fantasmas se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Evan tomó un tentáculo del fantasma que tenía enfrente, lo miró por todos lados, lo soltó y le dio la vuelta, como si estuviera viendo un experimento muy interesante. Nunca había visto ése tipo de ser, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca le parecía muy familiar, y no le extrañó (aunque debió haberle extrañado) el no tener el más mínimo sentimiento de miedo ó extrañeza.

El fantasma volvió a repetir el "buuuuu", agitando los brazos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden decir?- preguntó Evan, curioso.

El fantasma no sabía qué hacer. Evan siguió examinándolo por un buen rato, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de irse. Los "pulpos" no iban a dejar que se fuera así nomás, así que cuando el chico estaba por salir del círculo, lo agarraron de los brazos.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- los fantasmas negaron con la cabeza –Lo suponía-

Lo levantaron del piso, y lo tiraron para arriba. Evan paró en medio del aire, sin enterarse de cómo lo había hecho, ni porqué tenía ése equilibrio. Dos de los fantasmas se dirigían hacia él, y el chico los esquivó, pero no pudo evadir un golpe del tercero, quien le dio en la espalda con uno de sus tentáculos. Evan lo miró, sin entender.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me atacan?- otra negación –Jorobar-

Los otros dos "pulpos" iban hacia él, cada uno por un lado contrario, y Evan los esquivó, bajando hacia el piso. Los dos se estrellaron, y en su lugar quedó una masa verde similar a la gelatina, por decirlo de forma suave. El tercero iba hacia él, girando, como un trompo, y Evan se cubrió con los brazos de los golpes de los tentáculos. Decidió que era suficiente, y trató de pagarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Su puño pasó a través del "pulpo" y éste volvió a aparecer, agarrándole la muñeca. Lo levantó del piso, lo elevó por sobre su cabeza y lo azotó contra el suelo. El chico reaccionó rápido y le lanzó un rayo de energía, y quizás por la poca distancia o por su suerte, le dio en la cabeza. El "pulpo" lo soltó y desapareció, de la misma forma que los otros dos.

-Que criaturas tan extraña son- dijo Evan, antes de irse a otro lado.

.-.

Pero aún estaba el problema de su aspecto.

Aún dentro del perímetro escolar, deseó volver a su forma humana. Los dos anillos volvieron a rodearlo, y volvió a como era antes de tomar el líquido de la botella. Aliviado, peor aún alerta, empezó a caminar hacia su casa, pensando en lo que había experimentado.

"¿Y ESO esa un fantasma?" se preguntaba Evan "Parece que hay más variedad de la que pensaba. A todo eso, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Y por qué intentaba atacarme?"

Otra vez vio cómo aparecía el vapor saliendo de su boca, y miró a todos lados, sin terminar de entender qué estaba buscando. No había más "pulpos" a la vista, y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una casa que estaba a la venta. Y "estaba" porque ahora los carteles que anunciaban la venta ya no estaban. Había cortinas azules en las ventanas y había otros signos que parecían indicar que la casa estaba habitada.

Pero algo le daba una sensación desagradable. El simple hecho de pensar que la casa lo veía (aunque no era la casa en sí) le producía escalofríos. Creyó ver a alguien en una ventana, aunque fue una fracción de segundo, y quizás sus ojos lo engañaran. Esa casa le daba miedo, y prefirió apurar el paso para que la casa, o lo que hubiera dentro, dejara de mirarlo.

.-.

Ésa noche, como todas las noches, Clockwork apareció al lado de su cama. Cuando los ruidos en la casa cesaban y sus padres estaban en su habitación, el Maestro del Tiempo salía de su remolino verde y lo abrazaba, besándolo con suavidad en los labios, aunque Evan estuviese en el umbral del sueño. Había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que se habían visto, y a veces la realidad se mezclaba con su sueños. El fantasma no se iba hasta que Evan estaba dormido, por lo que a veces el chico no sabía decir si lo que sucedía era sueño o realidad. No había nada que lo sacara de su encantamiento.

Clockwork le dio un beso en el cuello.

Evan sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, y apretó los párpados. No sabía qué punto sensible había tocado, pero eso era una sensación nueva. Y no le desagradaba para nada. Se aferró a la capa de Clockwork, gimiendo, sintiendo cómo lo llenaba un calor que no le era del todo desconocido. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

El fantasma atrapó sus labios con los propios. Despacio, su lengua entró en la boca de Evan, tratando de no asustarlo. Una de sus manos estaba perdida en la nuca del chico, y la otra le acariciaba el pecho, sobre la ropa. Él lo deseaba y Evan no se estaba resistiendo. Encontró otro punto en su nuca, que lo hizo gemir con más fuerza, rompiendo el beso. Clockwork deslizó su mano por debajo de la parte superior del pijama de Evan, acariciando la piel de su abdomen.

Dejó libre la cabeza de Evan y se bajó la capucha. Cada vez que se presentaba ante él, se mantenía en su forma de joven, y el chico pudo ver su largo pelo plateado que le llegaba más abajo de la línea de los hombros. Enredó sus dedos en él, sintiendo cómo se escurría entre sus dedos, como si estuvieran hechos de plata. Clockwork se sacó la capa y la dejó caer. Acercó su rostro al de Evan y le dio un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras llegaba a los pezones del chico, recostándose en la cama, con el chico debajo de su cuerpo.

Entonces Evan lo apartó.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el fantasma, confundido.

-Es que... – dijo Evan, quien tragó saliva, tratando de alejar ése recuerdo de su cabeza, y trató de hablar de nuevo –Ése hombre con Danny... Él usó... esa misma posición y no... no me gustó cómo... se lo hizo... Pero yo quisiera...- estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Tranquilo- Clockwork le acarició la cabeza con suavidad –No voy a hacer nada que no quieras-

Evan evitaba mirarlo, sonrojado.

El Maestro del Tiempo lo abrazó por la espalda, sin forzarlo a moverse. Le dio un beso en la cabeza, cuidando de no pasar cerca de sus puntos sensibles.

-Será mejor que duermas- le dijo el fantasma, acostándolo sobre la cama y tapándolo despacio. Lo abrazó con suavidad, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la de Evan.

-Espera- le dijo el chico, sin soltarle la mano –Tengo que decirte algo que me pasó hoy-

-¿De qué se trata, mi pequeño?- preguntó Clockwork, sentándose a su lado.

-Hoy encontré una botellita en mi casillero. Tenía una nota extraña- la sacó del cajón de su mesa de luz y se la mostró –En la botella estaba la palabra "bébeme" y yo le hice caso- el otro lo miró –me pasó algo extraño... Pero me dio una sensación conocida, similar a la que siento cuando estás conmigo-

-¿Qué sucedió, mi pequeño?-

-No sé si podré hacerlo ahora- cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta que sintió lo mismo cuando se había transformado por primera vez. Miró su mano y vio que había funcionado –Y me pasó esto. ¿Sabes qué es?-

-Son poderes de fantasma- dijo el Maestro del Tiempo, asombrado. Le tocó el rostro y pasó la mano por su pelo, sin terminar de creerlo -¿Cómo sucedió?-

-No lo sé. Sólo pasó y después quise salir del gimnasio y pasé a través de la puerta- Clockwork lo escuchaba con atención -¿Es algo malo?-

-No es algo malo, sino algo muy extraño. Hay muy pocos mitad-fantasma en éste mundo-

-¿Mitad fantasma? ¿Es eso lo que soy ahora?-

-Creo que sí, aunque no puedo asegurarlo. Los otros dos que existieron empezaron a existir gracias a accidentes de laboratorio y suerte-

-Y cuando salí, había tres "pulpos fantasmas"... o eso parecían, y me atacaron-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Ahora sí- dijo el chico, y le acarició el rostro, sonriendo –Descubrí habilidades extrañas... Pasé a través de la puerta, volaba, tenía más fuerza física y lancé un rayo contra uno de ésos seres... Y luego me fui a otro lugar y deseé volver a mi forma humana y así pasó-

-Es una gran sorpresa- el Maestro del Tiempo no lo soltaba.

-¿Estás preocupado?-

-No esperaba que recuperaras tus poderes sin la presencia del simbionte. Pero me alegra el saber que pudiste defenderte solo- le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo –Pero será mejor que vuelvas a tu forma humana para dormir-

-Algún día quisiera que durmieras conmigo... –

-Y ése día llegará, mi pequeño-

.-.

.-.

Me di cuenta que éste fanfic no estaba a la altura de mis lectoras, así que decidí rescribirlo. Como ya sé cuáles serán los acontecimientos que deben aparecer, es más fácil la reescritura. Como ven, hay cambios importantes en la trama, y va a haber más para que esté a la altura de mis lectoras, y de mí también. Sabía que podía escribir cosas mejores, así que lo hice y espero que les guste, porque los cambios van a seguir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Cuerpo y alma

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

5: Cuerpo y alma

.-.

Alguien lo estaba mirando.

Estaba en el patio, en un lugar algo alejado para tomar su almuerzo tranquilo, y podía sentir su mirada en su nuca. Evan se resistía a girar la cara. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, así que tomó aire y dirigió su mirada hacia aquélla persona que lo miraba con tanta insistencia, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

Su primera impresión fue que se trataba de alguien disfrazado. Vestido de negro por completo, estaba un chico de su edad, con la parte derecha de la cara tapada por un mechón de pelo y los ojos... ¿rojos? Parecía que lo estaba atravesando con la mirada, y Evan sintió cómo ése vapor extraño volvía a salir de su boca. Se la tapó con una mano, y miró, nervioso, al chico de ojos rojos. Vio que se separaba del árbol, caminando hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos, sin sacarle la vista de encima.

Evan podía sentir cómo la energía de ése chico lo alcanzaba, pero no se movió. El chico llegó a su lado, lo miró durante unos momentos con sus ojos escarlatas y le tendió la mano, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Evan- dijo el chico, despacio.

-Eh... Igualmente, creo- respondió Evan, estrechándole la mano, curioso. Ese chico parecía interesante.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?-

Evan le hizo lugar.

-¿Eres nuevo?-

-Sí, llegué hace unos días a la ciudad- sus ojos rojos parecían registrar su alma.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Drarko Moon-

.-.

Los encontronazos con fantasmas siguieron, y Evan empezaba a preguntarse por qué esperaban a que estuviera solo. En la escuela, el gimnasio, la biblioteca, o hasta en el parque, si no había nadie a la vista se ponía atento.

Descubrió que el vapor que salía de su boca significaba que había fantasmas cerca. Supuso que ése había sido uno de sus poderes en su vida pasada, y se preguntó si el resto también lo era. Los fantasmas se hacían más inteligentes, y pronto se dio cuenta que no podía deshacerse de ellos estrellándolos contra las paredes. Lo estaban obligando a usar más su ingenio y su inteligencia, aparte de sus poderes. Tenía cuidado en que no lo vieran otras personas, aunque a veces era inevitable.

Pero las personas no lo reconocían. El cambio en el pelo y los ojos debía ser muy grande, o quizás tenía algún efecto secundario en los seres humanos, y la mayoría de las veces lo veían con buenos ojos. Cuando los fantasmas veían a otras personas, iban hacia ellas a atacarlas. Evan no entendía el por qué atacaban, o qué intentaban probar. Clockwork lo sabía, y le indicaba cómo manejar sus poderes. A veces hasta entrenaban en la Zona Fantasma, aunque Evan no sabía cómo lo llevaba allí. Simplemente las agujas del reloj los hacían desaparecer y aparecer, como si nada, y entonces podía utilizar sus habilidades con mayor libertad.

Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien.

.-.

A Evan no le sorprendió del todo el saber que Drarko vivía en la misma casa que le había dado ésas sensaciones cuando volvía de la escuela. Pero ahora que sabía quien vivía ahí, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Drarko era un gótico declarado y le gustaban los temas relacionados con el ocultismo, los métodos de adivinación (y llevaba siempre un mazo de cartas de tarot con figuras de vampiros a todos lados), la magia y los espíritus y fantasmas.

Evan sintió algo raro cuando se lo dijo. Pensó qué pasaría si Drarko y Clockwork se encontraban, y se convenció que sería interesante, pero que no lo iba a hacer. Especialmente porque el Maestro del Tiempo no parecía muy sociable, excepto con él. Y quizás él mismo era celoso, porque no quería que nadie más viera a su ángel de la guarda. Después de dos meses, Clockwork no había vuelto a intentar ir tan lejos, aunque Evan le pedía que no se frenara. Después de todo, era sólo el mal recuerdo de una posición, aunque el Maestro del Tiempo seguía dudando.

-¿Dónde vivías antes, Drarko?- le preguntó Evan, recostado cerca de la sombra de un árbol de un parque, un sábado a la mañana.

-Antes vivía en Winsconsin, pero mi padre decidió que era mejor venir a vivir a Amity Park- respondió el gótico, a la sombra del árbol. No le gustaba mucho la luz del Sol.

-¿Tu familia vive ahí?-

-Vivía allí con mi padre, pero decidimos trasladarnos aquí. Cuestiones de negocios, me dijo, pero sé que hay algo más que no sabe cómo definirlo-

-¿Arraigo a su tierra?-

-No, es otra cosa. Incluso se deshizo de varias cosas que tenía porque no las quería ver más-

-¿Por qué? ¿Le traían malos recuerdos?- Evan lo miró curioso. Había algo ahí.

-Según él, porque tuvo visiones poco agradables con ésas cosas, y algunos sueños raros. Revisé ésas cosas y encontré que habían sido testigos de hechos de gran carga emocional, auque mi padre me dijo que no recuerda haber estado en ésos hechos. Y cuando pasan cosas de ése tipo, algo de energía queda, por más que las personas que lo protagonizaron mueran o... –

-¿O?- Evan estaba muy interesado.

-O sean borradas. Como si nunca hubieran existido. Aunque, si eso hubiera pasado, todo lo relacionado con ésa persona se borra: registros físicos, recuerdos, memorias, todo lo que diga que ésa persona existió. Y nadie lo nota, porque las personas que conocieron a ésa persona olvidan todo lo relacionado con ella. O él-

-Oh- Evan lo miró asombrado -¿Cómo sabes de ésas cosas?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que desciendo de una familia algo extraña, y cosas como hablar con los espíritus o leer el futuro con las cartas del tarot es normal para mí. Y en Amity Park han aparecido fantasmas en los últimos días, y se habla de un "chico fantasma". ¿No viste nada extraño?-

El otro se tensó un poco, pero igual contestó.

-Hace un tiempo vi tres "pulpos verdes fantasma" fuera del gimnasio. Desaparecieron poco después que lo vi, y entonces me fui. No quería saber qué poderes tenía-

-¿Acaso le temes a los fantasmas?- preguntó el gótico, con una sonrisa.

-No es eso. El fantasma apareció y dijo algo así como "buuuu"- Drarko lanzó una carcajada -¡Ey! ¡No te rías, eso fue lo que pasó!-

-Bueno- dijo el gótico, calmándose –Es que es tan... Poco original-

-Pero eso hizo el fantasma. Pero antes de verlos, sentí cosas extrañas. A veces, antes que aparezcan, siento como un escalofrío. Y después apareció ése chico fantasma, pero parecía no estar del todo acostumbrado a pelear, en especial con ésas... habilidades extrañas que demostró. Es más, incluso intentó hablarles y resolver... el problema que tuvieran, de forma civilizada. Pero parece que ésos pulpos fantasma no querían hablar-

-Interesante- dijo Drarko, frotándose la barbilla.

-Esos fantasmas han aparecido mucho en los últimos tiempos, y a veces atacan a la gente. Aunque no tienen forma humana, sino que parecen "animales fantasma" poco definidos-

-¿Habías visto algo así antes?-

-Eh.. – Evan recordó sus sueños y a Clockwork, pero no iba a decirle nada sobre el Maestro del Tiempo. Ni sobre sus poderes fantasma –Tuve sueños extraños durante mucho tiempo, antes de cierto... suceso que cambió mi vida. Bueno, un suceso y sus consecuencias, y otras cosas extrañas-

-Uno que casi te mata, y una cosa extraña que te cambió el color de pelo-

Silencio.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Una experiencia que casi te mata, pero alguien te salvó- Evan estaba mudo –Me lo dijeron mis cartas-

-Ah- dijo el otro, sin terminar de convencerse -¿Y eso del pelo?-

-Me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta-

Evan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Eres el que me dejó ésa botella en mi casillero?-

-Y la tarjeta, querido. Un pequeño efecto puede causar algo muy grande. ¿El líquido tenía un gusto muy desagradable?-

-No, de hecho me recordó... a un fantasma muy querido-

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te transformaste en fantasma?-

-¿Sabías que todo esto iba a pasar?-

-Fue un encargo especial. Nunca había hecho ése tipo de poción, pero me lo dijeron mis cartas y me lo aseguró mi instinto. Sabía que no te iba a hacer un mal, así que por eso entré en tu escuela la noche anterior y lo puse en tu casillero-

-¿Y cómo lo abriste, si no sabías la combinación?-

-Eso no te lo voy a decir- hizo una pausa -Te dije que mi familia era extraña- lo miraba directo a los ojos –Por lo general, me dicen cosas poco específicas, pero éste fue un caso especial. Usualmente, compruebo las cosas al hablar con la persona-

-Oh- Evan estaba asombrado -¿Quién te lo encargó? ¿Cómo hiciste el truco de la tarjeta? ¿Y por qué yo y por qué vos?-

-No te lo puedo decir con seguridad, porque fue un pedido débil. Creo que fue el fantasma de un recuerdo de un ser olvidado hace décadas. No te voy a decir el truco de la tarjeta. Creo que yo era el más indicado para hacerlo, porque podía seguir las instrucciones y eras el destinatario de la poción. Las razones profundas no han salido a la luz, pero el tiempo las mostrará-

-Tiempo... – Evan recordó a Clockwork y se sonrojó. Se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con él, más aún que cuando tenía la ilusión de ser algo más que sólo amigos con Oliver.

-Sí, el tiempo. Aunque no siempre es lineal y a veces el Maestro del Tiempo juegue un poco- dijo Drarko.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó el otro, tomado por sorpresa.

-Cuando se toma una decisión, se dejan otras de lado. Ésas decisiones llevarían a otras, lo que terminarían formando una realidad muy diferente a lo que habría sido si hubieras elegido esta en vez de aquélla opción. En base a ésa teoría, el futuro tiene muchísimas posibilidades, según las circunstancias y las decisiones que se tomen ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-

-Creo que sí- se quedó un rato pensando.

-Incluso hay quienes dicen que se puede volver hacia atrás en el tiempo. O ver los hechos del pasado, como quién fuiste en tu vida pasada...-

-¿Y puedes averiguar quién fue una persona antes de su último nacimiento?-

-Si me preguntas sobre la reencarnación, si puedo. Aunque a veces eso puede traer algunas sorpresas... no siempre deseables-

-¿Ni siquiera para saber cómo me veía?-

Drarko suspiró.

-Puedo mostrarte cómo te veías, pero quizás no te guste-

-Tengo una idea de cómo era en mi vida pasada, pero... – se sonrojó, recordando la escena de él y ése hombre teniendo relaciones –Quiero saber qué estilo tenía antes. Por curiosidad-

-No me estás diciendo todo-

-Hay partes de mis sueños que no voy a poder revelárselos a nadie. Digamos que son... muy personales y privados-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?-

-Si es una simple imagen, sí. No te pido que me devuelvas todos mis recuerdos o cosas similares, sino que me muestres qué estilo tenía. Cómo me veía-

-Bueno... – Drarko lo pensó –Eso ya es otra cosa. Si fueran tus recuerdos o habilidades de tu vida anterior, sería más difícil y peligroso-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Si recuerdas que fuiste asesinado, y descubres que quien te asesino es alguien muy cercano a ti, ¿qué harías? ¿Y si antes tuvieras poderes o habilidades que no sabes cómo controlar? ¿Y si eso ocasiona daños a personas cercanas, o a ti mismo?-

-Por eso sólo te pido una simple imagen- y agregó rápido –No quiero que me digas nada más. Ni poderes, ni habilidades, ni historia-

-Bueno, entonces dame papel y lápiz. Voy a ver cómo eras antes y te dibujo-

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Evan se acercó, y se sentó a su lado.

-Mis ojos son especiales. Uso lentes de contacto rojos porque son los únicos que tapan su color original (y darían miedo) y como a veces cambian cuando uso algunas de mis... habilidades especiales, es mejor así-

-No los usas para hacer cosas malas, ¿o sí?-

-Me dijeron que mi obligación era aprender a usarlos, y que tenía la edad suficiente como para decidir que quería hacer con mi vida. Y creo que decidí bien. Además, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algún mal a alguien?-

-La verdad, no- dijo con sinceridad –No sos ésa clase de persona-

-Bien- dijo Drarko, y agarró el lápiz y el papel que le alcanzó Evan –Mírame a los ojos y recuerda tus sueños-

.-.

Clockwork había decidido que ésa noche se lo propondría a Evan.

La vez anterior había actuado sin decirle nada, y era esperable que se asustara. Más sabiendo lo que le había hecho Vlad en su vida pasada (y su sangre seguía hirviendo al recordarlo, por más que no tuviera sangre) Pero ahora le preguntaría si quería hacerlo, y sólo actuaría cuando Evan se lo pidiera. Debía ser suave, ir lento y tener mucho cuidado, porque el chico no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual hasta el momento.

Había ido lento: no había intentado nada en dos meses, aunque le gustaba acariciarle el rostro, el pelo, el pecho y las piernas, por sobre la ropa. Y a Evan le gustaba su pelo, de eso no había dudas. Le gustaba tanto como a él el tocar el pelo del otro, sintiéndose cerca. A veces, cuando terminaban de entrenar, lo veía, agitado y transpirado, y empezaba a besarlo. Se imaginaba cómo sería tenerlo así de agitado, aunque por otras causas, y tenía que parar antes de ir demasiado lejos sin el consentimiento de Evan.

Y los observadores no interferían.

Ya se debían haber convencido que era algo que tenía que pasar, y Clockwork se alegraba de eso. De todos modos, no iba a hacerles caso si le decían que debía dejar a Evan, y por uno de ésos milagros que pasan de tanto en tanto, lo aceptaron. Dejaron de mirarlo feo cuando volvía de sus encuentros con el chico, y ya no le decían nada al respecto. Quizás porque nunca se había mostrado tan decidido a hacer algo antes.

¿Qué le importaba que ahora el alma de Danny estuviera en otro cuerpo? Él no era Danny ni Evan, sino un ser cuyo nombre no podía ni siquiera imaginar (n siquiera él, el Maestro del Tiempo) Y de ése ser estaba enamorado. Daba lo mismo que quien estuviera en ésa cama tuviera el pelo marrón en vez de negro, seguía siendo él. Y eso era lo importante.

Apareció a través de su portal, como siempre que lo hacía cuando se presentaba ante Evan. Y por primera vez en su existencia, se quedó helado, al ver quien dormía en la cama del chico.

"No.puede.ser" pensó, sin saber qué hacer.

Mismo color de pelo, mismo corte, mismo rostro, misma piel, misma posición al dormir. Cloclwork se acercó, sin poder creer lo que veía. Le acarició el rostro y el chico se movió, poniendo una mano sobre la del fantasma.

-¿Danny?-

.-.

.-.

En éste capítulo no modifiqué tantas cosas como en el anterior, pero sí las necesarias para dar más sabor a la trama y más coherencia a la historia. Como ya tengo escritos hasta el capítulo siete de "Dragones de Agua" en el momento que escribo esto (jueves 11 de Enero) rescribí el anterior y este capítulo. Además voy a seguir con todos los capítulos que pueda, ya que han venido mis musas y hay que aprovecharlas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Danny y Evan

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

6: Danny y Evan

.-.

Clockwork, sin aliento, no podía despegar los ojos del chico. Era Danny. El mismo Danny que había muerto a manos de Ohei estaba frente a él, vivo. El mismo que había logrado enamorarlo sin tener la intención, y al que nunca había podido confesarle lo que sentía. El chico se movió un poco, y puso su otra mano sobre la de Clockwork, impidiendo que cesara el contacto. El Maestro del Tiempo no pudo más.

Abrazó a Danny con fuerza, levantándolo, sin poder terminar de creerlo. El chico se despertó del todo, y se sorprendió de encontrarse abrazado por Clockwork, cuya espalda estaba temblando. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

-Esto no... No puede estar pasando- dijo el fantasma, entre sollozos.

El chico lo abrazó, sin animarse a hablar. Después de un rato, acercó su boca a la oreja del fantasma.

-Por favor, no llores-

Y eso rompió el hechizo.

Era la voz de Evan, no de Danny. Clockwork lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró directo a la cara. Por la Diosa, tenían casi el mismo rostro, excepto por los ojos –verdes, que lo miraban con preocupación- y sólo ahora se daba cuenta. Pero no lograba entender qué estaba pasando.

-Me cambié el corte y el color del pelo- dijo el chico, preocupado –Quería saber cómo me veía antes, pero no pensé que te pondrías así-

Clockwork trató de clamarse, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Por supuesto. La gente muerta no puede volver a la vida, y él más que nadie debería saberlo. No había línea temporal posible en la cual Danny Fentom existiera.

Pero Evan estaba allí, con él. Y estaba vivo.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico, triste –No creí que te pondrías así-

-Fue un golpe inesperado, pequeño- dijo el fantasma, limpiándose las lágrimas y levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Evan después de unos segundos

-¿Qué?- Clockwork estaba desconcertado.

-¿Desde cuándo soportaste en silencio?- el fantasma entendió.

-Creo que fue el mismo día en que desapareciste. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, luchamos por un malentendido, y fue la primera vez que alguien se enfrentaba a mí. Cuando los sucesos que nos llevaron a pelear terminaron, los Observadores dijeron que serías mi responsabilidad, y por eso debía observarte. Cuando al fin me di cuenta te habías ido, y nadie sino yo y los Observadores te recordaban. Intenté decírtelo antes de tu muerte, pero no me salían las palabras, y terminé diciéndote que te apreciaba, y que eras más valiente de lo que pensaba. Lo cual era verdad, aunque no era todo lo que sentía por ti-

-Eres muy noble-

Silencio.

-¿Acaso no te lo dijeron nunca?- preguntó Evan.

-No- contestó Clockwork.

-Lo eres. Debe haber sido muy duro el haber callado por tanto tiempo-

-Pero ahora no callaré más- le acarició el rostro con ternura –Y no me importa en que cuerpo estés, así que no necesitas este pelo-

-Drarko dijo que, excepto por el pelo, era casi igual a Danny-

-¿Quién?- el Maestro del Tiempo lo miró, entre alarmado y confundido.

-Un amigo de la escuela que tiene algunas habilidades especiales. Me dibujó cómo era yo en mi vida pasada. ¿Eso es malo?-

-La existencia de Danny Fentom fue borrada, por lo que nadie sabe quién eras, excepto yo. Ni los fantasmas ni las personas-

-Pero no te hizo bien el verme así-

-Da lo mismo en qué cuerpo estés- repitió el fantasma, abrazándolo con ternura –Es que... no me lo esperaba-

-¿Y no es extraño que Drarko pudiera averiguar mi aspecto anterior?-

-Si puede ver el pasado de las personas, en esta vida o en la anterior, no está rompiendo ninguna regla-

Silencio.

-Clockwork, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Evan, con timidez.

-Dime, pequeño-

-Fue Drarko quien dejó ésa botellita en mi casillero. Y hace poco hablamos y pude ver que él sabe mucho sobre fantasmas y otros temas de ocultismo. No le dije nada sobre ti o sobre mi entrenamiento, peor creo que él sospecha algo. Dice que la poción le fue encargada por alguien más, pero no sabía quién- hizo una pausa –Y en un momento dado, mencionó al Maestro del Tiempo, aunque después hablamos de otras cosas-

-No soy un desconocido en la Zona Fantasma, mi pequeño, no tampoco en el mundo humano-

-¿Entonces no te preocupa?-

-Si no te hace daño, no hay problema. Además, si alguien intenta dañarte, yo te protegeré-

-¿Y si alguien intenta dañarte a ti?- preguntó Evan, preocupado.

-Yo tengo con qué defenderme, mi pequeño-

.-.

-Te ves algo extraño hoy- le dijo Drarko, a la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela -¿Dormiste bien?-

-No fue eso- respondió Evan, suspirando –Tuve una conversación con un ser querido que me dejó algo preocupado. Tengo miedo que algo le pase y que yo no pueda defenderlo-

-¿Y acaso ése ser querido no puede defenderse por sí solo?-

-Sí, pero me preocupa que esté bien. No sale mucho y no es muy sociable, y sé que hay pocas personas como él. Es un tesoro para mí, y no quiero que desaparezca-

-¿Se lo dijiste?-

-Sí, y él me dijo que podía defenderse solo. Y que podía defenderme a mí, si llegaba el caso-

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Todo lo que te ha pasado. La aparición de tu "ángel de la guarda", tus poderes, los fantasmas... –

-No-

-¿No?-

-Creo que mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor. Además, ¿quién me iba a creer?

-No es tan así, Evan-

-Le prometí a él que le contaría todo lo que me pasara en cuanto lo viera.

Creo que el pensar que podía perderme fue algo fuerte para él-

-¿Y quién es tu afortunado novio?-

-Es una larga historia, pero es alguien mayor que yo-

-¿Un joven? - el otro negó con la cabeza -¿Un adulto?- otra negación -¿Un mayor? - negación de nuevo -¿Un anciano?- misma respuesta -¿Entonces quién?-

-Es difícil de explicar. Fue él quien me salvó de eso que te conté que cambió mi vida y casi me mata. Desde entonces hemos ido conociéndonos y... Estamos enamorados-

-Algunos tienen suerte-

-¿Y vos nunca te enamoraste?-

-No de alguien que me correspondiera-

-Oh-

-Él se quedó en Winsconsin, y no creo que volvemos a vernos-

-¿Acaso era homofóbico?-

-No, él era muy manipulador. Al final me di cuenta de lo que me había hecho y lo dejé-

-Por lo menos ya tienes experiencia-

-Sep, por lo menos- Drarko miró de arriba abajo a su amigo –Y por cierto, te tomaste muy en serio eso del cambio de aspecto. Incluso tienen la misma ropa que ése otro chico que fuiste- lo miró de arriba abajo -Y el cambio de look te queda aún mejor (1) ¿Te sientes bien con todo esto?-

-Fue un cambio. Espero que bueno-

-Creo que no lo notaste, así que te lo diré: las chicas nos miran cada vez más. Y no sé quién acapara más sus miradas de los dos-

-¿En serio?-

-Si no te gusta, puedes volver a tu antiguo estilo, o yo puedo asesorarte en buscar uno nuevo- el gótico desvió la mirada hacia la calle, y reconoció a alguien -¡Oh, perfecto!- tomó a Evan del brazo y señaló a una persona que salía de una limusina –Ven, te voy a presentar a papá-

-Me suena a presentación de pareja antes del casamiento-

-No lo creo. Pero quiero presentártelo-

Evan miró a la persona a la que señalaba Drarko y se quedó helado. Pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, y se frotó los ojos, intentando asegurarse de lo que veía. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver lo mismo de antes.

-Buenas tardes papá- dijo Drarko, al llegar junto al hombre, quién estaba tan shokeado como Evan –Quiero presentarte a un amigo-

Evan no sabía qué hacer.

No había lugar para la duda o la posibilidad de error. Un nombre acudió a sus labios sin saber de dónde había venido.

-¿Vlad... Plasmius?-

.-.

.-.

(1) Pensamiento de Drarko en ése momento, mirando de arriba abajo a Evan :"Roarrrrr"

La reescritura y edición de este capítulo quedó a medias por unos días, hasta que pude terminar de hacerlo. Ahora, hasta el último, todo va a ser relativamente fácil, porque lo que realmente me va a costar es rescribir el final.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Ensueño y despertar

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

7: Ensueño y despertar

.-.

Evan no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba frente al mismo hombre con el que había tenido ésos sueños, y estaba casi igual. Quizás alguna que otra arruga en el rostro, pero era él. No había lugar para la duda o la posibilidad de error. Un nombre acudió a sus labios sin saber de dónde había venido.

-¿Vlad... Plasmius?-

El adulto se sorprendió más de lo que estaba, y pestañeó confundido.

-No, no, no- dijo Drarko, sin entender lo que pasaba –Él es Vlad Masters, mi padre-

-Ah- dijo Evan, sin relajarse. Sabía que era él.

-Es un gusto conocer... a un amigo de mi hijo- dijo el adulto, intentando disimular su sorpresa, extendiéndole la mano. Evan la miró, dudando, pero al final se la estrechó, con lentitud.

-Eh... Igualmente- respondió, casi por inercia, el chico. "¿Será posible qué él...?"

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Drarko, algo alarmado.

-Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas- dijo Evan, con voz temblorosa –Me voy a casa. Nos veremos después señor Pla... Masters. Adiós Drarko- dijo, y se alejó a la carrera.

El corazón le latía muy fuerte. Cuando llegó a su casa, le dolía el pecho, pero eso era lo de menos. Se dejó caer tras la puerta de su pieza, sin importarle nada más, pensando en qué había pasado.

Y qué iba a hacer.

-¿Por qué le dije Plasmius?- se preguntó, en voz alta. La respuesta no le era desconocida, pero estaba lejana, como el recuerdo del recuerdo de un sueño.

Se agarró la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Era sólo un hombre, se dijo. Un hombre común y corriente, que iba a buscar a su hijo a la escuela. Si sólo hubiera sido él mismo, Evan se podría haber dicho que era cosa suya.

Pero el otro también lo había reconocido.

Clockwork le había dicho que la memoria de Danny Fentom y de Danny Pantom había sido borrara, pero el ver la expresión de Vlad Masters lo hizo dudar. No de la palabra del Maestro del Tiempo, sino de la efectividad del borrado. ¿De verdad él era el único que lo recordaba? ¿O había otros, como Masters, quien también recordaba algo, aunque sea vago?

¿Y de dónde venía Plasmius?

La respuesta estaba bloqueada, pero estaba ahí.

Y tenía que sacarse la duda.

.-.

Si era el padre de Drarko (claaaaaro, Drarko Moon Masters, era adoptado, y ahora caía en cuenta de por qué le sonaba el segundo apellido) era lógico que vivieran en la misma casa. Había oído hablar de Vlad Masters, el empresario, pero nunca había hecho ninguna conexión, hasta verlo en persona. Se convirtió en fantasma y salió de su casa cuando sus padres supusieron que estaba dormido, rogando para poder volver antes que Clockwork apareciera. Se hizo invisible e intangible, y atravesó las paredes de su casa, volando bajo, escondiéndose en las sombras que podía.

Había poca gente en las calles. Lo cual era normal, siendo un día de semana, a las once y media de la noche. A Evan no le importaba si sus horarios para dormir eran demasiado anticuados, pero agradecía tener dos padres estrictos en cuento a eso. Nunca estaba fuera de su cama después de las once, así que no necesitaban revisar.

Cuando llegó frente a la casa, se mantuvo en el aire, sin saber cómo iba a entrar, o qué iba a hacer o decir. No iba a espiar por las ventanas, pero tampoco iba a tocar el timbre, o golpear la puerta. Ni hablar de entrar si permiso como fantasma. No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, y siguió vigilando la casa donde vivían Drarko y Vlad Plasmius (Masters, era Masters)

Se volvió visible, esperando, mientras flotaba frente a la casa. No tenía claro que quería lograr, pero no se iba a ir de allí hasta conseguirlo. Vio cómo salía el aliento de su boca, y sintió dos manos cerrándose sobre sus hombros. Cuando lo dieron vuelta, no se sorprendió tanto como esperaba al ver a un "vampiro" de piel verde y ojos rojos. El mayor los hizo invisibles a ambos y lo llevó lejos de la casa, hasta un callejón oscuro. Hizo retroceder a Evan hasta que su espalda quedó pegada contra la pared de la casa más cercana.

Se miraron por un buen rato, sin decir nada, hasta que el mayor habló.

-¿Quién eres?- sí, parecía un vampiro, hasta tenía colmillos.

-Sería mejor preguntarme quién era (1)- dijo el chico, sin bajar la mirada.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó Plasmius.

-Porque tuve un sueño con usted, y no fue uno agradable. Y sé que usted también lo recuerda-

-Fue sólo un sueño que tengo-

-Desde hace casi veinte años-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Usted y yo nos conocimos hace veinte años. Por diversas jugadas del destino terminamos... en ésa situación que soñé, y pude ver, por su expresión, que usted también lo recordó-

-Pero eran sólo sueños-

-Sueños de un ser cuya existencia fue borrada. Yo fui Danny Fentom (y Danny Phantom) en el pasado, y usted era y es Vlad Masters, o Vlad Plasmius. Tiene poderes de fantasma por causa de un accidente con un portal fantasma que fue construido por Maddie y Jack Fentom. Y he recordado muchas cosas más-

-Y sabes quién soy en realidad- en la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos eran amenazantes –Dime, pequeño, ¿qué piensas que va a pasar ahora?-

-Quiero hablar con usted. Reconstruir mi pasado y saber toda la verdad-

-¿Y quién te ha hablado de todo esto?-

-Mi ángel de la guarda. Drarko me mostró cómo era yo en mi vida pasada, y usted no fue la única persona que sufrió una impresión al verme-

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- le soltó los brazos y se irguió, intentando parecer amenazador.

-Porque usted es parte de la historia, y también quiere saber qué pasó-

-...-

-Además, vamos a seguir viéndonos. Drarko y yo vamos al mismo colegio-

-No para siempre-

-Y no va a cambiarlo de escuela porque no cambiaría nada. Podría haberlo inscripto en otro establecimiento, pero lo hizo en la secundaria de Amity Park porque fue en ésa escuela en donde fui cuando era Danny. Y no sé si fue inconsciente o no, pero sí sé muchas cosas sobre usted. Sé, por ejemplo, qué cosas tiró porque le daban malos recuerdos-

-Convénceme-

-Tiró su cama, porque allí fue en donde usted me quitó mi virginidad, y se deshizo de la bañera, a donde me llevó cuando pasaron treinta horas y no me desperté. Gracias, en parte, a un sedante que estaba en la copa que me ofreció antes de... cumplir con mi parte del trato- miró la cara de Plasmius -¿Más detalles sobre el sueño?-

-Esto no puede estar pasando- el mayor se dio la vuelta, pero Evan lo agarró de la capa cuando empezó a volar.

-No se va a ir así como así. Tenemos que hablar, y es mejor ahora que después-

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hablarte?- preguntó Plasmius, mirándolo feo –Podría borrarte la memoria y olvidarme de este asunto-

-Se lo dije y se lo repetiré: usted quiere completar su rompecabezas personal. Y eso va a lograrlo si el mío se completa-

Silencio.

-Además, se ve demasiado joven para tener sesenta años. Y no soy el único que lo ha notado. ¿Alguna habilidad mágica de Drarko, quizás?-

-Drarko tiene habilidades que ni te imaginas- Evan lo miró feo –Y no es lo que piensas, ¿cómo podría hacerle eso a mi hijo?-

-Tuve una mala experiencia con usted y no quiero que Drarko pase por lo mismo.-

-Eso no te incumbe, y no quiero que nada le pase a Drarko. Es mi amado hijo y no voy a tocarle un pelo-

-Entonces hablemos de lo que sí me incumbe-

-Olvídalo- dijo Plasmius, sin mirarlo.

-Ninguno de los dos puede olvidarlo-

Silencio.

-Vamos adentro- dijo al fin el mayor.

.-.

Cuando volvió a su casa, ésa noche, su cabeza hervía.

Vlad le había contado todo lo que recordaba. Y Evan había aportado lo que recordaba, porque cada vez que conectaban un punto, aparecían otros, hasta que la red completa se hizo visible. Y no podía creerlo. Él en verdad había sido un héroe, quien había cuidado a Amity Park de amenazas fantasmas de todo tipo y calibre. Había tenido aliados y enemigos en ambos lados, y en ésa noche toda su vida anterior volvió, aunque faltaban pedazos, pero la gran parte estaba allí.

Era demasiado.

Había hecho demasiado en su otra vida, y ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Y no pudo escondérselo a Clockwork. El fantasma lo estaba esperando, en silencio, flotando al lado de su cama. Parecía preocupado, y lo abrazó al verlo entrar a la pieza. No dijo nada al enterarse, pero su rostro le dijo a las claras que lo preocupaba.

-¿No vas a decirme que no debí haberlo hecho?-

-Tienes edad suficiente para saber lo que quieres hacer y lo que no- le dijo el Maestro del Tiempo -¿Te arrepientes de haberle preguntado?-

-No. Ahora las piezas encajan. Y me di cuenta de... De lo mucho que cuidaste de mí, aunque no me diera cuenta enseguida- se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del fantasma, mirándolo a los ojos –Muchas gracias-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, mi pequeño-

.-.

El agua estaba fría.

Había estado allí por veinte años, y ahora que salía estaba tomando conciencia de lo frío que era todo el lugar. Cuando despertó por la presencia de Danny no lo había sentido, pero ahora las sensaciones volvían a él. Miró sus manos, y luego pasó su vista por los alrededores. La oscuridad no era un problema: podía ver las paredes de la cueva como si fuera de día en campo abierto. Reconoció en dónde estaba, y los sucesos que lo llevaron hasta ése lugar volvieron con lentitud a su cabeza.

Allen cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar. Todo había empezado con el accidente. Y luego todo fue Danny, hasta el último momento. No recordaba cómo había terminado allí, pero sabía que Ohei lo había llevado hasta ése lugar. Y ya era hora de que saliera.

Y de buscar a Danny.

.-.

.-.

(1) Línea casi textual de "Canción de navidad"

Cambié poco y nada en este capítulo. Estoy planeando un final diferente al que leyeron antes, porque las cosas no podían quedar así nomás, y más con Clockwork y todo lo que hizo. Así que ya leerán.

Me demoré no porque no lo tuviera hecho, sino porque pensé que ya lo había publicado, e incluso subí el capítulo ocho antes de darme cuenta que faltaba el siete. Así que sepan disculpar la demora y el error.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Drarko y Clockwork

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

8: Drarko y Clockwork

.-.

Después de ése día, la tensión entre Vlad y Evan disminuyó. Drarko no necesitaba preguntar: si no se lo había dicho Vlad (poco probable) se lo habían dicho sus cartas de tarot. No tocaba el tema si Evan no lo hacía, y evitaba ciertos puntos delicados, como su última noche con Vlad.

Y había algunas cosas que Drarko quería saber.

-Sabes lo que yo sé- le dijo el gótico, un sábado, mientras estaban jugando ajedrez en la habitación de Evan.

-Creo que sí- respondió el otro, haciendo un movimiento con su alfil negro.

-Y sabes las dudas que tengo- caballo blanco avanzando.

-Me las imagino- peón

-Si te pregunto ¿me contestarás con la verdad?- reina.

-No sé mentir- caballo.

-¿Tienes conciencia de lo que estás haciendo?- enroque.

Evan lo miró. Su torre quedó en el aire.

-¿Qué decís?-

-Digo que si estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo. Sé lo que pasó en tus últimos momentos, con ese tal Ohei. Sé quién es y es muy poderoso. Y también es muy celoso de sus creaciones. Te dijo que debías desaparecer por completo, pero ahora estás reconstruyendo tu pasado. Y estás haciendo que otros te recuerden, no sólo mi padre-

-¿Y piensas que volverá a atacarme?-

-No lo pienso: estoy seguro que algo muy poderoso vendrá a ti. Y sospecho que ésos fantasmas vinieron por ese motivo, y que algunas cosas inusuales pasaron desde que tu ángel de la guarda apareció-

Silencio.

-No a nivel consciente, pero supongo que sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo-

-Dijiste que tenías un ángel de la guarda. Y él es alguien que te ha esperado por veinte años. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si algo malo te pasa? ¿Lo harás esperar veinte años más?-

-No pienso morir a manos de ése hechicero de nuevo-

-¿Y por qué debería ser ése hechicero? ¿Acaso no podría ser algún seguidor o alumno que desee complacerlo? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? No van a poder cuidarte siempre-

-Eso aún no lo sé- pausa –Y no me preocupa-

-Tu vida está en peligro-

-Y quizás puedas ver el pasado, pero no puedes ver el futuro- Drarko se quedó callado –Yo no puedo verlo, pero desde hace unos meses me he dado cuenta que puedo saber qué pasará, aunque no a nivel consciente. Si no estoy preocupado, quiere decir que algo bueno sucederá-

-No es sólo el pasado lo que puedo ver- dijo el gótico, tenso.

-Bueno, entonces léeme el futuro. Preguntale a tus cartas si voy a vivir por veinte años más-

-No es bueno hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tu futuro no está fijo. Sólo con percibir tu aura veo que tienes muchas opciones de futuro, y decirte un posible futuro limitará tus opciones. Incluso puedo ver una "partición" extraña que no había visto nunca... -

Slencio.

-Jaque mate- dijo Evan, moviendo su reina. Drarko miró el tablero, confundido –Deberías prestarme más atención-

-Si quieres, pídela. Aunque me gustaría darte otro tipo de atención, sé que podría ofenderte si te lo digo de forma directa-

-¿Y no sigues en contacto con tu ex-novio de Wisconsin?-

-No es de quedarse en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Es un ser especial, como nosotros, y puede que no me creas si te lo digo-

-Considerando lo que me pasó en los últimos tiempos y lo que he vivido, no creo ser tan escéptico-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si quieres, contar, te escucho-

-Bueno- Drarko tomó aire –Fui adoptado hace dos años, a los catorce. Mi padre tenía y tiene habilidades compatibles con las mías, aunque sea en dos enfoques distintos. Él aceptó los puntos oscuros de mi vida y yo acepté los puntos oscuros de su vida, entre los cuales estaban los cuatro años que pasé en un lugar en el que pretendían enseñarme a matar y torturar vampiros. Por los avatares del destino, llegué a conocer a muchos seres de distintas razas, y obtuve conocimientos y habilidades muy peculiares-

"Una vez convertí a veintidós vampiros en cartas del tarot, cada una con un poder distintivo de la ideología, clan o raza del vampiro que había sido antes. Y uno de ellos, un LaSombra, tenía un hermano menor, Dorian, hijo del mismo Maestro. Cuando salí de ése lugar horrible me lo encontré, y si bien empezamos a los tumbos, luego nos fuimos conociendo. Unos meses después fui adoptado, y Dorian me siguió hasta Wisconsin. Papá no tuvo problemas en aceptarlo, y casi fuimos pareja oficial, pero entonces Dorian se manifestó como demasiado posesivo, y terminamos-

"Después volví a verlo varias veces, y quiere que volvamos. Pero sigue siendo demasiado posesivo y yo no quiero estar con él de nuevo si sigue así, y no ha cambiado. Y me sorprendió que no haya aparecido desde que vinimos a Amity Park y hasta sospeché que era él quien enviaba a los fantasmas, pero no tiene poderes para hacerlo. Y eso es lo que te puedo contar hasta el momento-

-Oh- dijo Evan, sorprendido.

-Como ves, las cosas extrañas para la mayoría de las personas son comunes para mí-

-Son muchas cosas en poco tiempo-

-Y hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo-

-¿En qué pensaste?-

-Tenemos dieciséis años y, por lo general, las hormonas alborotadas. Ambos somos homosexuales y nos importa un pimiento lo que digan de nosotros. ¿Fui claro?-

-No esperaba que me propusieras eso-

-Digamos que estoy disponible cuando quieras-

-Sabes cómo soy-

-Y sé que no lo harás, pero al menos puedo soñar, ¿o no?- se recostó sobre su silla, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-Eres extraño-

-Gracias, igualmente-

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de tema tan rápido?-

-Porque te incomodaba más hablar de lo anterior-

-¿Sólo por eso?-

-No- pausa –Aún eres virgen-

-Eso es personal y privado-

-Yo no. Si no lo dedujiste, Dorian y yo fuimos algo muy cercano a algo serio. Incluso barajamos diversas opciones de futuro, pero no funcionó. Y no me gustaría ver que te pasa algo similar-

-¿Piensas que pasará lo mismo con nosotros?-

-No creo que tú y tu ángel de la guarda pasen por lo mismo, pero van a pasar por cosas más extrañas que cualquiera que yo haya visto-

-¿Sabes algo de eso?-

-Digamos que sí. Pero no puedo decírtelo, y te pido que no me preguntes qué es-

-¿Es algo grave?-

-No lo creo... Aunque podría resultarte extraño-

-¿Y a dónde quieres llegar?-

-Quiero decirte que los momentos de felicidad son apreciados porque son escasos. Si tienes la oportunidad de decirle que lo amas, díselo. Quizás después ya no tengan tiempo-

.-.

Suave.

Clockwork empujó con cuidado dentro del cuerpo de Evan, abrazándole el torso, pecho contra espalda. Estaba sentado en la cama del chico, penetrándolo despacio para no lastimarlo. Evan jadeaba, sonrojado, y gemía de tanto en tanto. Estaba casi tan excitado como el fantasma, pero no tenía su experiencia. Ambos estaban transpirados y su transpiración brillaba en la semi-oscuridad que les daba la Luna.

Lento.

Clockwork se lo había propuesto al fin y Evan había aceptado. Hubo media hora de jugueteo previo, en los que el Maestro del Tiempo intentó prepararlo para causarle el menor daño posible. Su ropa estaba tirada en el piso, y su pelo plateado se mezclaba con el negro de Evan. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del chico, estimulándolo, mientras le besaba el cuello, los hombros y la nuca.

Cuando el cuerpo de Evan se relajó, empezó a moverse más rápido, entrando y saliendo. Lo agarró de la cintura con una mano, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia la cama, hasta que quedó en cuatro patas. Pensaba que se sentiría diferente, pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar de todo eso tanto como Evan. Ahora podía besar su piel transpirada, y se lo estaba comiendo a besos, pero se sentía vacío.

Tomó con cuidado el miembro de Evan, y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo embestía. Podría sentir el calor en el ambiente, y aceleró el paso. El chico dio un largo gemido antes de llegar al orgasmo, causado por el de Clockwork dentro de él y el propio. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se llenaba con una oleada de placer antes de quedarse sin energía.

El fantasma lo sostuvo y salió de él con cuidado. Lo acostó en su cama, viendo su rostro sudoroso, sonrojado y satisfecho. Clockwork se dejó atraer por los brazos de Evan, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él. El chico no podía ni hablar, pero el fantasma sabía lo que sentía, y no sólo por el rápido latir de su corazón. Había sentido una conexión con Evan cuando estaban teniendo sexo. Y no sólo entre ellos, sino que Evan tenía una conexión con alguien más, una conexión _inexplorada_ por decirlo de alguna forma.

Le llenó el rostro de besos antes que Evan se durmiera. Pero se sentía diferente a como era antes, y no lo sentía como algo mejor. Algo se había perdido en el Maestro del Tiempo, pero no era algo de lo que hubiera estado conciente hasta ése momento. Se alejó triste, sin saber del todo por qué estaba así.

.-.

Pensó que la ciudad habría cambiado más de lo que veía. Veinte años podían ser mucho, pero para un ser sin cuerpo el tiempo era relativo. Buscó un edificio concreto, Fentom Works, pero no lo encontró. Percibió una energía conocida, y volvió a encontrar el rastro de Danny.

O de lo que Danny era ahora.

También pudo percibir la energía de los fantasmas que iban en su misma dirección. Y sabía qué iban a hacer. Buscaban a la misma persona que él, pero con intenciones bien diferentes.

Allen aceleró. Le importaba dos pimientos el por qué estaba allí, y el por qué recordaba todo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y en qué pensar. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo.

Danny.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo quedó a medias por un tiempo, pero ahora que lo terminé voy a empezar con el siguiente. Va a tener otro final, uno más extraño que el anterior, que terminó de formarse después de un comentario que me dejaron (no me acuerdo si en fanfiction o slasheaven) así que en el próximo capítulo está la mayor sorpresa de todo el fanfic.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Allen y Clockwork

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

9: Allen y Clockwork

.-.

Clockwork seguía sintiéndose extraño.

Estaba en su "casa" y los Observadores no le habían dirigido la palabra en casi dos meses. Y fue eso lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, que no había notado hasta el momento.

¿Por qué los Observadores parecían meros recuerdos de lo que eran antes¿Por qué se había sentido así cuando había tenido sexo con Evan¿Y por qué actuó de esa forma, incluso antes de ésa noche? Él no era así, y lo sabía bien. ¿Acaso fue el verlo con el aspecto de Danny¿Y por qué no podía ver su futuro, o el de Evan¿Tanto lo había cambiado el amor, o era algo más¿Y por qué tampoco podía encontrar a Ohei¿Por qué nadie los había descubierto en sus encuentros¿Qué extraño fenómeno hacía que las cosas le salieran tan fáciles con Evan¿Y por qué podía ver cada vez menos el futuro¿Estaba perdiendo sus poderes, o el tiempo perdía linealidad?

¿Y qué había sido de Allen¿Ohei había dicho la verdad sobre él o era una descomunal mentira¿Y por qué motivos iba a mentir sobre eso¿En dónde estaban ambos¿Por qué no podía encontrarlos, si es que seguían existiendo?

Y la mayor de las preguntas¿Qué o quién estaba causando eso?

.-.

Evan despertó un par de horas después. Sonrió al recordar lo que había hecho con Clockwork y, después de un rato, decidió darse un baño. Se levantó con cuidado, y se envolvió en una de sus sábanas. Luego agarró toda su ropa socia y el resto de su ropa de cama y la llevó al lavarropas. No quería que su madre preguntara sobre lo sucedido, y no quería saber lo que iba a pasar si se enteraban de lo de Clockwork.

Cuando volvió a su pieza, tendió su cama con sábanas limpias, tomó ropa interior y un nuevo pijama y se fue a duchar. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, recordando cada toque y cada caricia. Se tocó los labios, recordando un beso que sintió cuando estaba casi dormido, cuando aún era Danny...

Abrió los ojos.

¿Qué era ese recuerdo¿Cuándo aún era Danny¿Por qué se acordaba de eso¿Y por qué ahora? Se apoyó con ambas manos en la pared y bajó la cabeza, tratando de pensar. Ése beso no había sido como el de Clockwork, sino como el de alguien más pequeño, como de su edad. Y el único fantasma que se le ocurría era...

Allen.

Una parte de él quería salir corriendo a la calle, gritando como un loco para buscarlo, desesperado por volver a encontrarlo. Pero otra parte quería seguir allí, y ser feliz con Clockwork, su ángel de la guarda. Salió de la ducha sin prisa, meditando en lo separados que estaban sus sentimientos. Y, lo que le era más extraño, era que sólo ahora tomaba conciencia de la existencia de ese "otro yo" y de sus deseos. ¿Se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico?

Se había levantado a las tres de la mañana, según su reloj despertador. Y, cuando volvió a su pieza, el reloj seguía marcando la misma hora. Desconcertado, miró todos los relojes que tenía a su alcance, y todos estaban parados. Miró hacia fuera y vio que había un auto doblando la esquina, un ave volando entre los postes de luz, un perro corriendo en la vereda y un papel volando. Todos quietos, como si estuvieran congelados.

O como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Estaba vestido con su "ropa de Danny" y se transformó en fantasma. Salió de su casa, sin saber qué estaba pasando, y se encontró con que toda la ciudad estaba en el mismo estado. El tiempo había dejado de correr para todos, menos para él. Y, quizás...

Fue hacia la casa de Drarko, preguntándose si a Vlad también lo había afectado. Se encontró con Drarko en el techo, quien le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el mitad-fantasma, apenas pudo.

-El tiempo se cansó de correr, parece- respondió Drarko –Papá también está congelado en el tiempo, y me estaba preguntando si te había pasado lo mismo a vos-

-¿Y por qué a vos no te afecta?-

-Buena pregunta-

Silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Evan.

-Puedo intentar detectar el origen de todo esto, pero puede no ser exacto-

-Voto a favor de que lo hagas. ¿Tenés una mejor idea?-

-No-

Drarko sacó un péndulo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y dejó que se balanceara en el aire. De pronto, el cristal que prendía en la punta se quedó quieto y señaló hacia una dirección. Evan lo levantó con cuidado y fueron volando hacia donde señalaba el péndulo.

-¿El Maestro del Tiempo habrá renunciado a su trabajo?- preguntó el gótico, de repente.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- se le escapó a Evan.

-No lo sé. Creía que Clockwork era eterno... –

Evan casi lo deja caer.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que Clockwork, el Maestro del Tiempo, era eterno. O eso pensaba. O quizás hubo otros antes que él, y vengan más después de él... O algo así- miró al piso –Evan, creo que no nos estamos moviendo-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Lo de Clockwork y ésas habilidades tuyas y... –

-En parte es por la familia sanguínea que tengo, en parte por mi padre, y en parte porque la misma persona que me encargó hacer la poción que te devolviera tus poderes fantasmas quería hablar con nosotros. Es decir, con vos, el Maestro del Tiempo y conmigo-

Silencio.

-No me mires así, Evan. No te causé ningún daño-

-Ajá- el otro no sabía bien qué responderle.

-Estamos cerca del lugar. ¿Vamos y averiguamos quién está haciendo todo esto o nos quedamos flotando en el mismo lugar?-

-Me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, vos-

-Creo que él te las va a explicar cuando lleguemos-

-O sea que sabés quién está haciendo todo esto y no me dijiste-

-Creo que sí. Pero es sólo una sospecha- lo miró raro -¿Por qué estás despierto a ésta hora?-

Evan se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Hoy fue la noche?-

-¡Esoespersonalyprivadoentreélyyo!- dijo, atropellándose con las palabras.

-Sos demasiado inocente, Evan- hizo una pausa –Pero supongo que al obtener material genético de fantasma dentro de tu cuerpo recuperaste lo que fuera que te faltaba. ¿Has sentido cosas extrañas después de lo que pasó esta noche?-

-¿Cómo sabes...?-

-Me lo dijo cierta persona. Creo que aún no lo sabes a nivel consciente, pero descubriste algo que te alteró mucho- miró su péndulo –Ya llegamos-

-Estamos lejos de casa- dijo Evan, ajando en la terraza de un edificio algo cuadraro.

-Creo que aquí debería estar Fentom Works... Donde empezó todo, si mal no me he informado- puso los pies en el piso y miró hacia todos lados.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Adivinación. Tarot. Preguntarle a las personas adecuadas... O fantasmas- miró hacia un punto en donde habían aparecido dos agujas de reloj -¿Así aparece Clockwork?-

Ni se molestó en preguntarle cómo lo había sabido, o qué sabía del Maestro del Tiempo. Vio aparecer al fantasma, quien estaba alarmado y se abalanzó sobre Evan.

-¿Qué ha sucedido entre nosotros?- le preguntó al chico.

-No lo tengo claro, aunque Drarko me hizo ver algunas cosas- dijo Evan.

-¿Drarko?- Clockwork vio al gótico, quien le hizo una reverencia.

-El mismo, señor Clockwork-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El tiempo se ha detenido en toda la ciudad, excepto para Evan y para mí. Pensé que era algo hecho por usted, pero ahora veo que no es así-

-¿Pero quién tiene el poder para detener el tiempo como vos?- le preguntó Evan a Clockwork. Miró a Drarko, confundido.

-No tengo ése poder y no creo llegar a tenerlo. Y tampoco sé por qué sólo nosotros dos no fuimos afectados en éste mundo. Aunque creo que él sí- dijo, y señaló algo que venía volando hacia ellos.

Era un fantasma.

Un fantasma con pelo blanco y ojos verdes, muy parecido a Danny Phantom, con un traje negro y blanco. Evan lo reconoció enseguida: era el mismo de sus sueños, Allen.

-Buenas noches- dijo, sonriendo, cuando llegó al techo en donde estaban los otros tres –Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, al menos, a dos de ustedes-

"Muchas gracias por prepararme la poción, Drarko. Voy a necesitarte para una sola cosita más y después no volveré a molestarte. Y tengo algunas cosas que discutir con ustedes dos- dijo, mirando a Evan y Clockwork.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Evan, sintiendo que una parte de él quería correr y comerse a besos a Allen, pero al otra quería quedarse entre los fuertes brazos de Clockwork. Decidió volver a su forma humana. Ver a otro con su mismo aspecto la confundía.

-Los hechos se han complicado y me encontré con que necesitaba algo de ayuda. Después de pensarlo mucho, creo que llegué a una solución que dejará a todos satisfechos. Evan- miró al chico a los ojos –Empezaste a sentir sentimientos divididos hoy-

-Sí- dijo, dudando.

-Y sabes que tu simple existencia es un imposible, ya que fuiste borrado de la existencia, pero algunos seres han empezado a recordarte-

Evan asintió, sintiéndose más confuso que antes.

-Pues la cosa es así- dijo, juntando las yemas de sus dedos –Yo amo a Danny y lo quiero de vuelta. Pero Clockwork ama a Evan y no creo que vaya a dejar que te lleve para recuperar a Danny. Así que le pedí ayuda a Drarko para devolverte los poderes fantasmas que vas a necesitar, porque van a haber más problemas con fantasmas en Amity Park. Y, a la vez, yo voy a tener de vuelta a mi Danny-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Clockwork, algo molesto.

-Sabes toda la historia, Clockwork- le sonrió –Sabes que Danny murió por mí, lo cual es un hecho, pero Evan está vivo y vive por ti- pausa –Así que decidí cortar por lo sano. Drarko, ahora necesitaría ése atrapasueños fantasma, si lo trajiste-

-Lo tengo- dijo Drarko, y le alcanzó un pequeño atrapasueños, no más grande que la palma de su mano. Brillaba con una luz azul eléctrica.

-La cosa es así. El Danny que está en tu interior quiere volver conmigo. Pero el Evan que hay dentro de ti, que ya tiene sus poderes fantasmas, quiere quedarse con Clockwork. Así que voy a llevarme a Danny y dejaré a Evan tranquilo-

-Eso es imposible- dijo el Maestro del Tiempo –Va en contra de las reglas... –

-Que ya rompiste varias veces por Danny, y lo hiciste porque sabías que luego sería Evan y no estaría rompiendo ninguna otra- completó Allen. El otro guardó silencio –Los Observadores están dormidos desde hace dos meses y no van a despertar hasta que el tiempo de este mundo vuelva a moverse. Y, tal y como sucedió con Dan, este mundo estaría corriendo fuera del tiempo-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Drarko, curioso.

-Si hay seres que pueden existir fuera de tiempo, entonces hay mundos que pueden hacer lo mismo. Digamos que rompe toda conexión con el pasado, y no importa lo que suceda en el pasado, este mundo seguirá su curso. Sólo hacía falta que alguien encontrara el truco. Y ese fui yo- terminó, con una amplia sonrisa-

-...- Evan no sabía qué decir. Clockwork lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sabes que no lo lastimaré, menos sabiendo que Danny es tan preciado para mí como Evan lo es para ti. Quería decírtelo de frente para que sepas que no hay truco. Ah, y dentro de unos momentos volverás a ser tú mismo y tus poderes regresarán a los niveles normales- miró a Evan -¿Qué te parece, querido?-

Silencio.

Clockwork sintió cómo, lento, volvía a tener la misma percepción que antes. Y Allen tenía razón. La dualidad de Evan podría ser catastrófica, y en uno de los futuros más horribles, vio cómo había un ser aún peor que Dan, nacido de la confusión dual de Evan y Danny dentro de un mismo cuerpo. Si eso pasaba, tendría que matar a Evan, por más que su corazón se destrozara. Y no quería perderlo dos veces.

-¿Confías en él, mi pequeño?- le preguntó a Evan.

-Creo que sí- dijo Evan, sintiendo cómo el Danny que había dentro suyo estaba intentando, con uñas y dientes, correr y saltar sobre Allen. Drarko era su amigo, y él confiaba en el gótico. Y si Drarko confiaba en Allen, no podía ser malo...

-Perfecto- dijo Allen, con una sonrisa radiante –Ahora, Drarko, necesito el poder de un ser especial como tu para poder activar este objeto- dijo, y el gótico agarró con cuidado un lado del atrapasueños, mientras el otro no soltaba el otro lado.

Empezaron a tirar del atrapasueños, y se hizo más grande. La luz azul eléctrica empezó a mezclarse con una luz negra, hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande como para que Evan pasara con comodidad por él.

-Ahora, cuando quieras- dijo Drarko.

Evan asintió y miró a Clockwork, soltándose de su abrazo "ya vuelvo" le dijo en un susurro, y caminó hacia el objeto. Suspiró y avanzó, decidido, preguntándose si dolería, aunque algo le dijo que no.

-¿Me transformo en fantasma o así estoy bien?-

-Transfórmate en fantasma- le dijo Allen.

Evan le hizo caso. Cuando estuvo convertido en fantasma, se elevó del suelo y pasó volando a través del atrapasueños.

No fue dolor físico lo que sintió, sino una liberación... espiritual. Como si el "otro yo" que había despertado horas antes se sintiera feliz de volver a ser un ser independiente. Sintió cierta resistencia cuando su cuerpo quedó a medias en el atrapasueños, pero no se rindió. Del otro lado lo atrapó Clockwork, quien le sonrió.

Evan miró hacia un lado y vio cómo el espíritu de otro chico estaba flotando sobre el piso. Era Danny, quien estaba tan sorprendido como él.

Drarko y Allen soltaron el atrapasueños, que se deshizo en un montón de humo. El último corrió hasta el espíritu y le dio un fuerte abrazo, feliz. Danny –o su espíritu- lo rodeó con los brazos.

-Espero que no me guarden rencor- dijo Drarko, haciéndoles una reverencia a Clockwork y Evan –Pero no podía decírselo todo-

-Está todo bien, amigo- dijo Evan, cansado pero feliz.

-No tengo ningún motivo para estar enojado- dijo el Maestro del Tiempo, y Drarko sonrió.

-Si me disculpan, debemos irnos- dijo Allen, levantando el espíritu de Danny como si fueran dos novios en su noche de bodas –Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda- dijo, haciéndoles una reverencia. Acto seguido, desapareció.

La ciudad pareció volver a su ritmo normal. Se escucharon los ladridos de los perros y el ruido de algún auto que pasaba por la calle a ésa hora. El viento volvió a soplar y el tiempo volvía a correr como antes. Después de unos minutos, Drarko rompió el silencio.

-Si me disculpan, debo volver a casa. Muy buenas noches- dijo, volviendo a hacerles una reverencia. Fue hacia la escalera de incendios y los dejó solos.

-¿Ahora volveremos a casa?- preguntó Evan, aún abrazado a Clockwork.

-Como lo desees, mi pequeño- respondió el Maestro del Tiempo.

Ahora sí se sentía completo.

.-.

.-.

Final distinto al anterior, más adecuado para la situación y mejor escrito. Este fanfic NO ha terminado, ya que queda un último capítulo que termina de conectar ciertas cosas. Espero que éste final sí sea adecuado para las lectoras, porque en la versión anterior me reclamaron que dejara solo a Clockwork, y a mí también me parecía injusto.

Subí varios capítulos el mismo día proque hacía rato que no actualizaba. Espero que les hayan gustado los cambios, proque aún falta el último capítulo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Final feliz

.-.

Su sombra

.-.

10: Final feliz

.-.

-Te extrañé mucho, Allen- le dijo Danny, en una pausa de su ataque de besos.

-Yo también, Danny, y no tienes idea de cuánto esperaba el volver a verte- dijo Allen, estrechándolo con más fuerza –Cuando me enteré de todo lo que hiciste por mí, intenté ir a buscarte enseguida, pero no había recuperado todos mis poderes y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Drarko. No es un mitad fantasma, pero tiene poderes muy interesantes-

"Y tengo que decirte algunas cosas. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Vlad pudiera haber hecho algo como eso. Y menos que aceptaras por una oportunidad de volverme a ver- lo abrazó, con fuerza, cerrando los ojos –Te he extrañado tanto... –

-Yo también, Allen- estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos -¿En dónde estabas todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo lograste despertar?-

-Es una larga historia, mi querido. Pero tenemos tiempo antes de llegar-

"Ohei mintió desde el principio. Yo no era un simbionte, aunque sí te di tus poderes y tomé tu forma física. Yo era el maestro de Ohei, desde que vivíamos en la tierra como seres vivos. Cuando morimos, por diversos motivos del destino, perdí la memoria y mi alumno lo aprovechó. Me dijo que él era mi creador y que debía obedecerlo, y cuando vio que algunos de mis recuerdos regresaban, me encerró y me hizo vagar por la Zona Fantasma, hasta que tú y yo nos encontramos. Cuando Ohei volvió a aparecer, mis recuerdos no volvieron, y logró engañarnos a todos. Pero el agua en el que estaba, en vez de borrarme la memoria, me hizo recuperarla y entenderlo todo, y ya le daré un buen castigo a mi alumno-

"Pero para eso necesitaba recuperarme. Un día desperté y empecé a recordar, lento pero seguro. Pedí ayuda a Drakro, un espiritista con muchas habilidades, quien accedió a ayudarme, incluso antes de mudarse a Amity Park. Con su ayuda logramos reunirnos. Entonces recuperé por completo mi memoria y la parte más importante de mí, que eres tú- le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-¿Y qué pasó con Ohei?- preguntó Danny, curioso.

-Yo lo arreglo. Después de todo, Ohei es un alumno mediocre y cruel, y no voy a tolerar que le hagan daño a la persona que más amo- y le dio un beso profundo.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Danny, después de un largo rato.

-Estamos viajando hacia el pasado, hacia le mismo momento en que tu espíritu abandonó tu cuerpo-

-¿Recordaré todo esto?-

-No, Danny. Será mejor que no recuerdes lo que respecta al futuro que dejamos atrás. Pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado, y recordarás todo lo demás-

-Entonces está todo bien- dijo Danny, sonriendo.

-Duerme, querido- dijo Allen, y lo durmió con un beso en la frente.

.-.

-¿Allen estará bien?- preguntó Danny, con voz débil. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el resistirse.

-Cuando tu corazón deje de latir, tu existencia será borrada y los recuerdos de todo aquél que te conoció serán la energía necesaria para que él salga de su estado actual. Encontrará un ser digno, y sobrevivirá-

Danny quería sonreír, pero no tenía fuerza ni para mover los labios. Empezó a pensar en Allen, y en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él. Y reconoció que él tenía razón. No había nadie quien lo amara más que él mismo, porque Allen era él, y él era Allen. No lamentó sentir el cuerpo cálido y ligero, dándose cuenta que el más sublime poema de amor era poco comparado a ése sentimiento que ahora reconocía por Allen. Y nunca pudo decírselo...

Que él le correspondía.

Se dejó llevar por el sopor, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que lo invadía. Creyó sentir, en algún momento, que dejaban caer su muñeca al piso. Y luego dejó de sentir. Lo último que pensó fue una sola palabra.

"Allen..."

-Hola-

Ohei miró, sin creerlo, a quien había hablado. Allen estaba sentado en el borde de la elevación, con el espíritu de Danny en los brazos. Sonrió al hechicero, flotando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Danny, y depositó su espíritu dentro de su cuerpo. Tomó con cuidado su muñeca y las heridas sanaron de inmediato. Sostuvo la cabeza de Danny con cuidado, llevándola hacia atrás y uniendo sus bocas abiertas. Cerró los ojos y empezó a exhalar energía dentro del cuerpo de Danny, hasta que el chico empezó a toser. Allen no soltó su cabeza, y cuando el chico abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al fantasma.

-Hola, Danny-

El chico abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Intentó moverse para abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo no había terminado de asimilar la energía de Allen. Así que el fantasma lo abrazó primero.

-Ya llegué, mi pequeño. Ahora me toca cuidarte- dijo, en tono juguetón, pero después se puso serio –Te amo y siempre te amaré-

Le dio un tierno beso francés, disfrutando cada momento, hasta que lo separó. Danny sonreía, incapaz de hablar, aliviado y feliz, con el rostro húmedo por sus lágrimas, y Allen lo ayudó a levantarse. La ropa de Danny estaba sucia de sangre, entre otras cosas.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa- dijo Allen, radiante, y se volvió hacia Ohei, quien estaba pálido y los miraba aterrorizado -No te funcionó, y no voy a dejar que siguas cometiendo estos actos- levantó una mano hacia el hechicero –Fuera- Una esfera salió de su mano y encerró a Ohei en ella. La esfera cayó al piso y se quedó ahí. Alzó a Danny por los hombros y la parte posterior de las rodillas -¿Nos vamos?-

Danny asintió.

Salieron de la cueva y siguieron de largo. Danny estaba agotado, seguía débil, y no tardó en dormirse, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando Allen salió de la zona que había creado Ohei, la encerró en una esfera, como había hecho con el hechicero, y la transportó.

Quizás en el purgatorio pudieran hacer algo por Ohei.

Entró en la Zona Fantasma, y antes de pasar por el portal de Vlad, se fusionó con Danny, asumiendo el control. Así asimilaría más rápido su energía. Salió con su forma de fantasma, y cuando el adulto lo vio –pensando que era Danny- casi sufre un ataque cardíaco. Allen se dirigió hacia él, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida, o tendrás una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa. Y a partir de ahora, los fantasmas tiene prohibido el ayudarte, o se las verán conmigo- sonrió como un angelito y se fue.

.-.

En el campamento, Sam y Tucker estaban despertándose. Allen dejó el cuerpo de Danny apoyado en el tronco de un árbol y volvió a segundo plano, dejando que la felicidad de ambos les llenara el cuerpo. Danny despertó unas horas después, y dejó que Allen tomara el control. Danny dormitó durante el desarmado del campamento, y no supo qué les dijo Allen a sus amigos sobre su cambio de humor (algo de que se había librado del problema que tanto lo había preocupado) Descansó del esfuerzo que significaba transportar algo tan grande como una zona entera –Ohei siempre quería cosas grandes- y esperó, durmiendo dentro del cuerpo de Danny, quien también dormía.

Todo seguía tal y como era el día anterior: Danny Fentom seguía vivo, y Danny Phantom seguiría peleando contra los fantasmas que amenazaran su ciudad. Jhonny 13 seguía con su moto, su sombra y su novia. Clockwork seguía siendo responsable de Danny, y Allen se había encargado que nadie excepto él mismo supiera nada sobre la zona "fuera de tiempo" en donde estaban Evan y Drarko. Ni siquiera el Clockwork de éste tiempo.

Estaban veinte años en el pasado, pero sólo para Allen. Para todo el resto, el tiempo había seguido lineal.

.-.

El contraste entre el Danny deprimido y desesperado y el radiante de felicidad que veían ahora era increíble. La pesadez a su alrededor desapareció, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Allen dormía con él, abrazado, y no lo soltaba hasta que se levantaban. Y muchas veces hicieron más que sólo dormir juntos en la cama de Danny.

Después de todo, tenían toda la vida para amarse.

.-.

Fin

.-.

Ahora sí. El final que se merecían mis lectoras y que tanto quería escribir está listo. Decidí separar el capítulo anterior en dos porque necesitaba más espacio y, de esta forma, me pueden dejar comentarios (en fanfiction no se puede dejar más de un comentario en un mismo capítulo) para decirme qué les pareció esta modificación. Me salió más rápido de lo que esperaba (dos capítulos en un solo día) lo que se debe, en parte, a que ya tenía mucho escrito de la vieja versión y, en parte, a que quería terminarlo para tener un final feliz.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su apoyo.

Nakokun


End file.
